Harry and a Malfoy
by Opaleye Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter finds love and friendship in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the sole imagination of J.K Rowling. Such a fantastic mind and wonderful author. I do however own Danielle Malfoy, she is my own creation, along with Josh: whom you will meet later on. 

The time line for this story is different than the timeline in the regular Harry Potter books. The start of this story puts the characters at their sixth year at Hogwarts, where most of the students are 17 as they start school when they are twelve, instead of eleven. Hopefully this doesn't confuse to many people, if you have any questions feel free to ask, I'll try to answer as best an das fast as I can. Enjoy.

Prologue

_1980 October 31_

_It began on a dark, stormy night in a candle lit room. Thick droplets of blood glistened on the hardwood floor as lightening illuminated the room. He paused as the toe of his left boot came into contact with someone. He looked down and saw her lying on her side cradling a tiny infant in her arms. Her dark black hair was slowly turning silvery blonde. She had dried blood in streaks on her cheek. It was then he noticed that she was lying in a puddle of blood. He surmised that she had bled to death after giving birth. He leaned down and touched her cheek as a tear fell down his._

_He turned his attention to the infant she was holding and touched the baby's cheek. The baby turned towards his touch and he picked the child up. The baby seemed healthy and gave a loud cry in protest of being exposed to the cold air. He held the infant closer to him and left the room and walked out of the house. He stood on the lawn looking at the house then Apparated to his own house. _

_He walked inside and up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife. She was lying in bed, sweaty and exhausted. He laid the infant in her arms and watched as his wife slowly opened up her eyes. She looked at him first and then at the baby in her arms. "Is this our baby?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_She's beautiful what shall we name her?"_

"_Whatever you want."_

_His son chose that moment to cry out from the crib across the room. He walked over to his son and picked him up. His son quieted down and his wife said "how about Danielle?"_

Chapter 1 

"Danielle Ann Malfoy get down here right now!"

Danielle jerked awake and got up from her desk. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room where her mother was standing in a rage over something. "Yes mum, you called?"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. What is the meaning of this?"

"What?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Danielle racked her brain for anything she had done to make her mother angry with her, but came up with nothing. Just then her brother came down the steps and entered the living room. "Draco my darling, what can I do for you?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and wished her brother would sink into the floor, where he belonged. Although she really did love her brother, she just wished he would be more, well likable. Danielle looked at her mother and said, "I am definitely not sure what you are talking about."

Narcissa turned to face her daughter and said, "your grades are atrocious Danielle."

"And Draco's are better?"

"That is not the point young lady. Just look at these marks for your O.W.L s."

Danielle took the paper and looked them over.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades **

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds expectations (E) **

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**Danielle Ann Malfoy has achieved:**

**Arithmancy (D)**

**Astronomy (A)**

**Charms (E)**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts (O)**

**Herbology (O)**

**History of Magic (P)**

**Potions (O)**

**Transfiguration (E)**

"What's wrong with this?"

Draco peered over his sister's shoulder and looked over her grades. "They look fine mother."

"Now Draco darling they are horrible. I was expecting Outstanding across the board. Explain dear."

"Why, it's not like I'll be taking half these classes this year. Besides I got Outstanding in the three classes that count."

"I expected better."

Lucius Malfoy walked in and said, "what's going on here?"

"Danielle has her marks for her O.W.L s."

"Well let's see."

Danielle handed her paper over to her father and waited for him to say something. "These marks are acceptable Danielle. Now where are Draco's marks?"

Narcissa and Lucius looked over Draco's marks and Danielle smirked as she watched the expression on her father's face. She patted her brother on the arm and left the room. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Danielle threw her grades into her trunk and sat down at her desk. She looked at the diary that was open on her desk and sighed. She threw it in her trunk and finished packing as her brother came into her room. "That was horrible. I have been told to do much better in whatever classes I get."

Danielle laughed and he glared at her. "Well you have to admit my grades are much better then yours."

He threw a pillow at her and said, "Shut up."

"So how are you and Pansy?"

"Pansy?"

"Don't act stupid brother of mine. You know very well which Pansy I mean. So?"

"I haven't seen her lately. Besides it's not like we're going out. What about you and that Josh character?"  
"I broke it off with him at the end of the school year. He just wasn't my type."

"That's good, now I don't have to beat him up. So who's next on your list?"

"I don't know, but when I find out I'll let you know."

Danielle closed her trunk and looked around the room to make sure she had everything. "You are the messiest girl I have ever seen."

"As if you have seen very many girls rooms. Besides I know where everything is."

Draco smirked and picked up a green book off her nightstand. "What's this Danni?"  
She turned to look at him and grabbed for the book he was holding. He pulled it out of her reach.

"Give it here Draco."

"No I don't think I will."

"Come on Draco."

He made to open it and Danielle launched herself at him. She collided with him and they fell off the bed. She landed hard on her back with him on top of her. She grabbed for the book but he made to get up. She pushed him back and rolled him over so she was sitting on him. "God Danni get off."  
"Not until you give me my book Draco darling."

He tried shoving her but she grabbed the book and he was forced to tug back. "Come on Danni."

"You will not call your sister that! She is not a boy." –Narcissa

Danielle looked up and found their mother in the doorway. "Danielle get off your brother, that is no way for a young lady to comport herself."

"He wont give back my book."

"Draco?"

Draco sighed and handed Danielle her book. She got off of him and put her book in her trunk and locked it. Narcissa left the room and Draco got up. "You're a little snitch."

"Of course I am, when it comes to private things. You better finish packing."

He turned and left, leaving Danielle standing alone in her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the sole imagination of J.K Rowling. Such a fantastic mind and wonderful author. I do however own Danielle/Danni Malfoy and Veronica, they are my own creations. Just to clear up any confusion Danni Malfoy and Danielle Malfoy are the same person, it is just her nickname and she is Draco's sister (how: well we'll see).

**Chapter 2**

The first day of school arrived bright and early the next morning. Danielle dressed in jeans and a shirt that read 'Chaos, Panic & Disorder… my work here is done.' She dragged her trunk down the stairs, satisfied with the loud thudding noises she was making, each time her trunk hit the next stair. "Danielle Ann Malfoy, quit doing that!"

"But mum, I'm not aloud to do magic yet and my trunk is way too heavy.'

"Oh for heaven sake."

Narcissa came out of her bedroom and pointed her wand at Danielle's trunk. "_Wingardium leviosa."_

Danielle's trunk floated down the rest of the stairs and landed with a soft thud by the living room doorway. "There, now go eat breakfast."

Narcissa left and Danielle made her way to the kitchen. She found her brother deep in thought over a bowl of porridge. "Hope you fall in."

He jerked at the sound of her voice and dropped his spoon. "Why do you do that?"  
"So what were you daydreaming about?"

He sneered and picked up his spoon. "Let me guess, Pansy walking around naked."  
She laughed at the look on her brother's face and sat down at the breakfast table. "Did you brush your hair at all this morning?"

Danielle ran her fingers through her silvery blonde hair and said "why?"  
"You look like you just got out of bed."

"Maybe because I just did."

She rolled her eyes and he continued eating. "So is dumb and dumber coming over."

"Why? You interested in them?"

"Oh yes. I'd just love to date something that belongs on the bottom of my shoe. No, I was just wondering so I could hide till it's time to go."

"No, they are meeting us there. I don't understand why guys are so interested in you. I mean it's not like you're a Veela or something."

Danielle smiled and shook her head. Draco stared at his sister for a little while, before shaking his head and getting up from the table. Narcissa came in followed by Lucius, "are we ready to go?"

"Yes mum."

They left the house and made their way to the train station. Draco and Danielle entered the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Lucius and Narcissa followed behind and stood on the platform watching their son and daughter loading their trunks into the train. Danielle turned around and nearly tripped over Dean Thomas. She walked around him and said goodbye to her mother and father. She was scanning the platform for someone, but could not find him. She climbed back on the train and watched her brother saying his goodbyes.

He joined her a few minutes later, wiping his cheek. "You missed a spot."

He scowled and rubbed his face harder. Pansy chose that moment to show up. "Malfoy."

She sat down next to him and they started up a conversation. Danielle looked out the compartment window and saw Crabbe and Goyle lumbering towards the train. She laughed as Goyle tripped over his own shoe and fell to the ground. Draco looked at her and then followed her gaze out the window. Goyle picked himself up and continued after Crabbe, as if nothing had happened. The compartment door opened and Crabbe came in followed by Goyle. They put their trunks up in the luggage hold and sat down. Danielle moved closer to the window.

"Malfoy I missed you terribly."

Danielle gazed out the window and tried to hide her smile. She was watching the other students board the train when she spotted him. He was walking along the platform towards the train with Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. He disappeared as he came closer to the train to load his own trunk. The whistle blew and all the students said a hurried goodbye and got on the train. The train moved away from the platform and they began their journey to Hogwarts.

Danielle watched her brother lounging across the seat, with his head in Pansy's lap. She wondered if her brother was going to share his little secret with Pansy and the others or if he was going to keep it to himself. She unfortunately could tell no one what her little secrets were, many of then too shameful to speak of. She decided to leave the compartment and wander around, when Crabbe reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. She jerked away and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Walking."

"If you see Potter, tell him he's dead."

"I'll be sure to relay that message for you brother."

Danielle entered the hallway of the train and turned left. She opened the door that connected the two cars together and walked inside. She glanced into the other compartments, noticing that many of the occupants were chatting amongst themselves. She was secretly wishing she had more friends at school, when she tripped over someone. She landed sprawled on her stomach. Danielle rolled over and came face to face with Neville. "I'm s…s…orry."

"Right, but what are you doing on the floor?"

"I was looking for my toad and almost had him, but he hopped away."

"Neville, we found him!"

Danielle turned to look behind her and saw Harry and Hermione walking up to them. She turned back around and watched as Neville got up and took his frog from Hermione. What she would not give for friends like them. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione turned to face Danielle and looked over her head to Harry, who was standing right behind Danielle. Danielle got up and moved so she could see both Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked at her then walked over to Harry. "Sorry about that." –Hermione

"That's perfectly alright, every once in a while I like to be brought down off my pedestal."

Hermione looked a little shocked that a Malfoy would be talking about themselves that way. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry."

"I know who you two are."

"Of course you do I mean…"

"I know what you mean. I'm Danielle."

She looked at Harry and noticed he was looking at her suspiciously. She sighed and said, "Well, I'll see you around."

She walked past them and found a completely empty compartment. She went inside and sat down watching the scenery go by. A few minutes later the door opened and someone said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was taken."

Danielle looked over and saw a girl with red hair standing in the doorway. "That's alright, you can sit here."

The girl came in and Danielle finally placed her. "You're Ginny Weasley right?"

"Yeah I am."

Danielle nodded her head and watched as Ginny sat down opposite of her. "I'm hiding from my brother."

Danielle smiled and said, "So am I."

"Who's your brother?"

"Draco Malfoy. He's mingling with his dumb buddies."

Ginny's eyes widened a little but then she said "so you're Danielle Malfoy."

"The one and only. So why are you hiding from Ron? It is Ron right?"

"Yes it is Ron. I'm hiding from him because he doesn't like my boyfriend."

"I believe all brothers are the same. Draco doesn't like any of the boys I date either."

Just then the door opened again and a boy with red hair came in. "There you are. I wasn't done talking to you."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked at Danielle. "Ron will you just give it a rest."

Danielle smiled as she recognized the same words coming out of her mouth when she had talked to her brother about Josh. "Ron, Hermione is looking for you."

Ron turned around and looked at Harry, who was standing in the doorway. "Alright, but we aren't done here."

Ron bustled out of the compartment and Harry just stood there. "Come sit down Harry." –Ginny

Harry hesitated a bit before entering and sitting next to Ginny, so he could watch Danielle. "So do you have the same problems with Malfoy?"

"Yes, although it's a little bit worse. He actually talks to the boy. So I hear your father got promoted?"

"Yes he did. How did you hear? Is your father out of Azkaban?"  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss the comings and goings of my father. I heard because I had a run in with the current Minister of Magic. Harry I know you probably don't want to hear me say this, but I am truly sorry for the loss of your Godfather."

Harry just gazed at her, as if he could not decide if he wanted to rage at her for mentioning Sirius' name or if he wanted to accept her apology. Danielle just left it at that and Ginny continued the conversation. "So why did you have a run in with the Minister?"

"Underage magic."

"But aren't you seventeen?"

"Not yet, I will be at the end of October."

"You were born on the day my parents were killed?"

Ginny and Danielle looked at Harry. Danielle shook her head and said, "I was born the same year as you Harry."

Harry frowned and the train whistled, signaling they would be arriving at Hogwarts very soon. "Well we better change." –Ginny

Ginny left the compartment first. Danielle was about ready to leave when Harry said, "what are you playing at?"

Danielle turned to face Harry and said, "I'm not playing at anything Harry. Just because you expect the worst from certain people does not mean it's true."

"But what could you possible want with Ginny? In case you didn't know, she's a Weasley."

"I know she's a Weasley and I know you're Harry Potter. All I want are some friends, is that really too much to ask?"

Danielle felt tears in her eyes as she walked past Harry to stare out the window. "I'm sorry."

She turned to face Harry. "I understand why you're suspicious of me Harry. I would be too. But could you at least try to give me a chance?"

While Harry thought it over Danielle preformed the spell to make her trunk appear before her. She opened it and pulled out her school uniform. Harry turned around so quickly he almost fell over. "Don't worry Harry, I'll wait for you to leave."

He turned back around to find her dressed. "How did you do that?"

"It's a simple spell."

Harry looked past her out the window as the train stopped and saw the carriages drawn by the Threstrals, and shuddered. Danielle turned around and said "what Harry?"

"Just the carriages that's all. Could you do the spell for me too?"

Danielle turned back around and preformed the spell as Harry flinched a little. "They aren't much to look at are they?"

"What?"

"The Threstrals."

"You can see them?"

"Yes I can."

"Who have you seen die?"

"I can't tell you that Harry, as you aren't my best friend yet."

"Yet?"

"Right too soon to know."

She smiled at him and moved to walk by him. When she was level with his shoulder she said, "Well, I'll see you around Harry."

Danielle walked out into the hallway and got off the train. She climbed into the carriage that Draco was standing in front of and they began the journey up to the school.

The sorting of the new students was started as the other students were settled at their respective tables. They were then aloud to eat. Headmaster Dumbledore made his usual speech, consisting of what was aloud at Hogwarts by Filch and what was not, followed by the information that Professor Snape would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Everyone looked shocked and waited for the name of the professor who would now be teaching Potions. Not that it mattered all that much to Danielle, who taught what. Although she was a little concerned for Snape, as no one has seemed to be able to hold the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She sighed and noticed that Dumbledore had finished talking and many of the students were now getting up to go to there respective houses.

Danielle got up and followed the rest of the Slytherin students to the dungeons. She trudged into the common room and ran into her brother. "God can you just keep walking?"

He turned around and said, "Maybe you should watch where you're walking."

Pansy giggled and Danielle faced her. Pansy nearly choked as she stopped giggling. Danielle walked past them both and walked into the girl's dormitory and opened the door of the room she shared with the same girls for the last five years. At least Pansy was not one of them, otherwise Danielle probably would have murdered her in her sleep. Veronica was already in the room, unpacking a few of her belongings. She looked up as Danielle entered. "It's good to see you again Danni."

"Same goes for you Ronnie. What have you been up to?"

"Mum and Da went on a nice vacation, leavin' me at home to sit and do nothin'. What 'bout you?"

"Just stayed home mostly, you know tightened security and all. So you still fancy Seamus?"

"Of course, although mum thinks a Slytherin would be better. What about you, you still fancy the Wood boy even though he's gone?"

"No, where did you hear that?"

"Pansy."

"She's a lying worthless girl. I never liked him to begin with."

Just then the other two girls they shared the room with came in and they each got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: I in no way own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are the sole imagination of J.K Rowling. Such a fantastic mind and wonderful author. I do however own Danielle Malfoy and Veronica, they are my own creatio_ns.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Danielle got up and dressed in her school clothes and made her way up to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive her schedule. She had just sat down when her brother came in and sat next to her. Pansy came in a few minutes later and sat next to him. Danielle put down her fork and waited for the end of breakfast. Professor Snape came around to the table and began passing out schedules. He stopped at Pansy and said, "I believe you won't be taking much this year Miss Parkinson. Your O.W.L.s were completely unsatisfactory. I will see you in my office to discuss a career track with you."

He then moved to Draco and handed him his class schedule. He stopped at Danielle and said, "Miss Malfoy, I believe that we still need to discuss what your career track will be, but I have a class schedule for you that can be modified as you see fit."

Danielle took the paper from him and looked over her schedule. She had a break after breakfast, and then it was off to Charms. She got up from the table and made her way to the library to kill some time before her first class.

Danielle rounded the corner on the third floor, near the entrance to the library and ran into Ron. Ron turned around and said, "I'm sorry, Goyle's standing in the doorway."

Danielle stood on tiptoes and looked ahead of Ron, sure enough there was Goyle, looking confused. Danielle stepped by Ron and walked up to Goyle. "Goyle, what are you doing?"

He looked at her for a few seconds then said, "I lost Crabbe."

"He's down with Draco."

"Oh now I remember."

He lumbered off, pushing Ron out of the way. Danielle shook her head and entered the library and ran right into Harry. She grabbed a hold of him to steady herself and thought 'what is it today stand in the doorway day'. "Sorry Harry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I was standing in the doorway, so it was my fault."

Just then she felt excruciating pain radiating from her Dark Mark through her entire body. She dug her fingernails into his arm and saw black spots in front of he eyes. "Are you okay?"

The feeling passed and she nodded her head. "What happened?"

"I…nothing just felt a little dizzy."

She let go of his arm and noticed the crescent shaped marks she had left on his forearm. "I'm sorry about that Harry."

He nodded his head and touched his forehead as he watched her walk away. Danielle made her way to the back of the library and sat at one of the tables. She was staring off into space when a girl appeared before her. "Hi…um…I'm Ginny, we met on the train."

Danielle looked up and said, "Oh, hi Ginny. What are you doing…is class over?"

Danielle looked anxious about missing class. "No I'm getting a book for Professor Binns."

Madame Pince came walking by and looked at Ginny suspiciously before walking off. "I better go, before I get in trouble. See you around."

"Sure."

Danielle watched Ginny go and decided to head to Charms. The rest of the day was spent receiving tons of homework in each of her classes. By the time dinner arrived, she was hungry and exhausted. She sat down next to Veronica and tucked into the food in front of her. "So, I got to talk to Seamus today, he doesn't seem all that bad. Any one you have your eyes set on?"

Before Danielle could think of what to say, Pansy sat down next to her. "Hello."

"Lost Draco have you?"

Veronica laughed and Pansy glared at Danielle. "Why don't you like me Danni?"

"It's Danielle to you. I don't not like you, it's just that you grate on my nerves with Draco this and Draco that. Besides we both know I'm a better Quidditch player than you. "

"Are you sure about that?"

Danielle chose to ignore her and turned to Veronica. "I'll see you later Ronnie."

She got up and walked out of the Great Hall and down the set of stairs towards Slytherin. Along the way she met up with Professor Snape. "Miss Malfoy."

"Professor, may I use the Quidditch pitch tonight?"

"Practicing for a position on the team are we?"  
"Hopefully, professor."

"Of course then."

He rummaged in his robes for a small piece of parchment and wrote her a note. Danielle took it from him and made her way to her room. She changed into dark jeans and a black tank top. Over that she threw her school robe grabbed her broom and walked back out to the entrance hall. She made her way to the Quidditch pitch and stood in the center of the field and looked up at the night sky. She looked towards the entrance of the pitch and saw three people walking in. Two of them were carrying a large trunk between them. Danielle mounted her broom and made a few lazy circles around the pitch. By her third circuit she was joined by two people.

One of them intercepted her as she made her way to the goalpost. She stopped her broom and waited for the person to say something. "Harry and I are practicing."

Just then someone, whom she assumed was Harry, came up along side of her and stopped his broom. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were practicing."

She turned her broom around and flew to the ground. She was walking away when Harry called out to her. She turned and waited for him.

He dismounted in front of her and said, "So I hear from Seamus that you play seeker."

"Seeker? Where did Seamus hear that?"

"From your friend Veronica."

"I play with her and her friends and yes I am a seeker. Why is this relevant?"  
He showed her the Snitch in his hand and Danielle raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"I'll make a bet with you."

"What about?"  
"If I catch the Snitch, then you have to leave. However, if you catch the Snitch you can stay and we'll go."

"And how does she know you wont cheat Potter?"-Draco

Danielle turned to face her brother and said, "what are you doing out here?"

"Just came to watch my sister."

Danielle rolled her eyes and laughed. "You wont let me join the team, but you'll watch me fly around the pitch?"

"That's because you don't know how to play."-Pansy

"And you do?"

"Of course, that's why I'm on the team and you're not."

Danielle laughed and turned to face Harry. She took his hand and said, "Congratulations Harry for beating Slytherin in the upcoming Quidditch match."

"What do you mean by that?"-Draco

"That Pansy can't play, but maybe…"

"I can to play, better than you."

"Then show me."

"Fine."

Danni handed Pansy her broom and watched as she huffed off to the middle of the pitch. "Harry can I borrow your broom?"  
He thought about it but handed it to her, just to see the look of hatred cross Malfoy's face. He didn't have to wait long, as soon as Danielle moved out of the way to grab the Quaffle out of the trunk, Malfoy aimed him a dirty look. Harry just shrugged and watched Pansy and Danielle.

Pansy and Danielle kicked off from the ground and began flying. Danielle threw the Quaffle to Pansy and Pansy ducked. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"-Pansy

Danielle dismounted and picked up the Quaffle from the ground. She put it back in the trunk and turned to Harry. "Now about your bet Harry."

"His name is Potter."-Crabbe

Danni faced Crabbe and said, "did you think of that one all by yourself? I except your bet Harry."

They shook hands and Harry released the Snitch. They both kicked off from the ground at the same time. She began searching for the Snitch as soon as she reached the height she wanted. She saw it fluttering by the far goalpost at the same time Harry spotted it. He was just a few feet in front of her when he began flying towards the Snitch. She was hoping that she'd get there first. Danni drew level with Harry in the middle of the pitch and suddenly toppled off her broom. Harry pulled up short and turned around. He flew towards her and tried to grab her hand, but only touched her fingertips. Harry pulled up before he crashed into the ground and landed a few feet from her. Malfoy came running over. "What did you do to my sister Potter!"

"Nothing Malfoy."

Hermione came rushing over and said, "Pansy did it. She used the _Petrificus totalus_ spell."

Hermione preformed the counter spell and Danni slowly sat up. She took the hand that was in front of her and was pulled to her feet. She leaned heavily on the person who had helped her up. "That is ridiculous Granger. Pansy would do no such thing. It must have been you."

"I was standing next to her and heard her whisper under her breath!"

"Potter, let go of my sister."

"I did no such thing to Danni, she's my friend!"

Everyone turned to look at Pansy while Danni lost consciousness. Harry grabbed her around the waist and took a step back to keep his balance. He cleared his throat and said, "I believe we should take her to the hospital wing."

"Shut up Potter."

Harry edged away from everyone and made his way to the school with her in tow. He entered, climbed the stairs and walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came over as Harry put Danielle on one of the empty beds. "What happened here?"

"She fell off her broom."

Madame Pomfrey looked Danielle over and preformed a reviving spell. "She'll be waking up shortly."

She walked back to her office and Harry stood there waiting for Danielle to wake up. He took the Snitch he had in his pocket and put it in her hand. Danielle frowned and opened her eyes, to find herself in the hospital wing. "I guess you caught the Snitch Danielle."

"But I never even touched it."

She sat up and placed it back in Harry's hand. He re-put it in her hand as she stood up slowly. Danni linked her fingers with his as he made to leave the Snitch in her hand. "But Harry you caught it fair and square."

The Snitch decided at that moment to try and fly. Danni gasped and tugged at her hand. Unfortunately Harry wouldn't let go so he had to step closer to her. She looked up at him and decided at that moment to kiss him. She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Harry put his other arm around her waist and ignored the part of him that was screaming that it was wrong to be kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as the Snitch fluttered in their joined hands. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Potter!"

Harry turned to face Draco and pulled out his wand. Madame Pomfrey chose that exact moment to come out of her office. "What is the meaning of this?"  
Draco reached around Harry and grabbed Danielle's arm, dragging her out of the hospital wing after him. They walked all the way to the Slytherin common room. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called kissing, you should try it sometime."

"I'm not in the mood to be funny Danni. Potter?"  
"So what."

"If I see or hear about you doing anything with Potter, I'm telling mum and dad."

"Whatever."

Danielle stalked to her room and got ready for bed. She could not sleep so she pulled out the journal from her trunk and began reading from where she had left off.

_**1980 January**_

'_A handsome man came to the house late one evening. It was after supper and my husband was in his study, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood a man, he asked to speak with my husband. I invited him in and went to fetch Robert, my husband. Robert came out and fetched the man to his study. They stayed locked up in there for a few hours and then the man left. I went to speak with Robert, but he would not open the door. By the end of January, he finally came out of his study, showered, changed and kisses me goodbye. He did not tell me where he was going or when he would be back, he just left.'_

Danielle touched the tear stained page and looked up from the journal, to check on the other girls in the room. They were still asleep so she went back to reading the journal. The next entry was dated 21 February 1980.

'_I am constantly looking out the window for my husband, although something tells me he is never coming back to me. I was sitting in the living room watching the snowfall, when a knock sounded at the door. Expecting my darling Robert, I ran to the door and pulled it open, only to find that man back at my doorstep. He looked somber, as if he had some bad news to tell me. I invited him in and…'_

Danielle flipped the page over to read the rest, but the page was blank. She flipped the following pages of the journal, but found no words only lank pages. The next entry she found was one dated 30 October 1980. She flipped back and stared at the page then frowned and thought 'invisible ink'. She put her wand to the journal, "_Aparecium_."

Words filled the blank pages. Danielle read the rest of the passage. The next few pages of the journal were filled with details of the affair that this woman had had with this man. Danielle frowned and wondered why her father had had this journal in his bottom dresser drawer. She closed the book and sat there staring off into the space at the foot of her bed. She finally laid down and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Thanks

Thank you to all my reviewers. I am glad you like my story and hope to get chapter 4 up soon. I really enjoy hearing what you all think about my story. I am surprised so many of you like what I have written so far and hopefully you will continue to like what is to come. I will try to get out my chapters in a timely manner, but sometimes it is just not possible. I will try as best as I can. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing from Harry Potter, I leave that to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Danielle and Veronica and Josh.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a lot more written for it, but it would have been way too many pages. Any way the next chapter will come when I finish typing it, hopefully soon. Thanks again for your reviews.

**Chapter 4**

By the middle of October, Danielle and Ginny were becoming good friends. They were sitting near the lake chatting on Saturday afternoon when Ron, Harry and Hermione came over. Ron eyed Danielle warily and sat down next to his sister. Hermione sat in front of Danielle next to Ron and Harry sat down next to her. "So how are you and Neville doing?" said Hermione.

"Blimey Hermione, if I would have known we were going to be talking about girl stuff I wouldn't have sat down" exclaimed Ron.

That earned him a slap on the arm from his sister and from Hermione. He rubbed his arm as Danielle said " lovely day for a game of Quidditch."

Everyone looked at her, as if she had sprouted horns and had spoken in a different language. "Yes I suppose it is, although I don't really fancy flying, or is it flying doesn't fancy me" Hermione smiled as she said the last.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and Ginny turned to Danielle and asked "so what's it like having Malfoy for a brother?"

"Why are you interested in him?" said Ron.

"Really Ron, give it a rest."

"Um well Draco's okay, I mean we get along fine and all. Most of the time it is great other times it is insanely horrible. Hermione what's it like being a muggle that's a witch?"

"I…well…"

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"That's alright," said Ron in a husky whisper.

Everyone looked at Ron and he just kept looking at Danielle. Danielle got up and said, "I'll see you later Ginny. Bye everyone."

She walked away from them and was making her way up the school steps when her brother joined her. "What were you doing with the blood traitors, the mudblood and saint Potter?"

"It's called conversing, why?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"That Potter is off limits, but what that has to do with the others, is beyond me. Now are we done?"

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like it one bit."

"Who said he didn't tell me to make friends with them and gain their trust."

"Did he?"

Danielle patted her brother's cheek, leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "until you tell me your secrets, you get none of mine."

She walked away from him and found her way through the double doors blocked by a group of students, reading from the announcement board. She pushed her way to the front and read the large piece of parchment in front of her.

**Costume Ball to be held**

**October 31st at eight**

**Masks are required and Costumes are a must.**

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

Danielle turned around and came face to face with Seamus. "You must be Danielle?"

She nodded her head and he said "Nice to finally meet you. You wouldn't happen to know where Veronica is?"

"She might be in the library."

She watched him walk away and walked down to Slytherin, to grab a letter. She than made her way up to the owlry. She was greeted by the smell of too many owls cooped up in one place. She found her brother's hawk owl huddled together with a snow white one. She reached up and touched the soft feathers of the snow owl and said "and who do you belong to beautiful?"

The owl hooted softly as someone behind Danielle said "she's mine."

Danielle turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Her name is Hedwig."

"She's pretty."

Danielle turned back to the owls and prodded the dark red owl, which was turning to a black color that was next to her brothers' owl. The owl moved onto her arm and glared at her. "I'm glad to see you too Taliesin."

He screeched his response and held out his leg for her letter. "That's not a normal owl is it?"

Taliesin moved his head to look at Harry and changed colors again, this time to a vibrant red with shades of dark brown mixed in. "No he's not an owl at all Harry, he's a show off."

Taliesin ruffled his feathers and Danielle stroked his head. "He's a hawk as far as I know. I found him on the side of the road, with a broken wing."

"Does he normally change colors like that?"

"Only when the mood strikes him, or when he's being the bigger male."

Danielle looked at Harry and noticed he wasn't looking at her bird anymore but at her. She tied the letter to Taliesin's leg and he took off out the window. "What did you do to Ron?"

"Nothing Harry. I just have that effect on boys sometimes. Well I'll see you around."

She stepped by him and he reached out and grabbed her arm. She waited for him to continue. "Why?"

"I wish I knew why Harry, then I could try and fix it."

Harry turned her to face him and searched her face that was when he noticed her eye color was different than Malfoy's was. Whereas Malfoy's eyes were completely gray, hers were flecked with green and too many shades of gray to count. He also noticed the light splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose that he thought was adorable. He kept looking at her, noticing those slight imperfections that made her seem like less of a Malfoy. One question however was nagging at the back of his mind. "Why…why did you kissmeinthehospitalwing?"

She frowned a little as she pieced together what he had just said. "Because I wanted to."

"But you're a Malfoy and I'm Harry Potter."

"I know what my last name is and who you are. I kissed you just because Harry."

Harry just stood there waiting for more. "Did you want your snitch back, Harry?"  
Harry frowned as his brain tried to process the topic switch. "No, you can keep it."

"I should go, before my brother comes looking for me."

He let go of her arm and watched her walk out the door. He decided at that moment to find Hermione, so she could make him some Veritaserum. Then he was going to have to get Danielle alone, to find out some answers. He left the owlry to find Hermione, completely forgetting the letter he was going to send.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** _Again I do not own any thing from Harry Potter; I do however own Veronica, Josh and Danielle.

_Oh, as a side note, the stuff that Danielle (or anyone else for that matter)says in bold and italic is spoken in Parseltongue. I just couldn't decide on a language for her/them to speak. Maybe I'll find one later and change everything. Hope you like what you've all read so far._

_**Chapter 5**_

On the night before the Halloween dance, Danielle woke up suddenly, as if she had forgotten to do something. She got up and threw on her invisibility cloak. She frowned as she was compelled to leave the common room. She tried to remember what she had forgotten, but to no avail. All she knew was that she would know when she got there. '_Where ever there was'_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting in front of the room of requirement. There was already a door on the usually blank wall. Harry hoped that the potion he had had Dobby slip in her drink had worked. He looked at his map and saw her coming around the corner. He opened the door and whispered "mischief managed."

The map in his hands went blank and he held open the door for her. He felt her walk in and closed the door. Danielle dropped her cloak and turned to face Harry. "What's the deal?"

However, he was just staring at her. She looked down and noticed she was just wearing her camisole top and panties. She made a skirt appear before her and put it on. Harry seemed to come to himself and remembered why they were there. HE walked by her, ignoring her question and poured her a glass of Butterbeer. He sat down and Danielle followed his example, taking the glass from him and sitting on the floor. She brought the drink up to her mouth and smelled it first. She recognized the faint smell of a potion, but couldn't place it. She decided to trust Harry then and drank half the glass. She put down the glass in front of her and said, "So Harry when am I going to die?"

Harry frowned and said, "Why?"

"The lovely potion you put in my drink, what was it?"

He opened and closed his mouth, then said, "I just want some answers."

"And you couldn't ask for them."

She waved away his next response and said, "So ask away Harry."

"What's your full name?"

"Think of something better Harry, I could have told you that with out Veritaserum. It's Danielle Ann Malfoy."

"When is your birthday?"

"Harder question next Harry. October 31, 1980."

"Is your whole family in league with Voldemort?"

"No."

"Is your whole family Death Eaters?"

Danielle struggled to not tell him an answer but she just could not stop herself. "Yes Harry."

"Who are your mother and father?"

"Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy."

Harry bowed his head for a few minutes and said, "So you're a Death Eater?"

"Yes Harry."

She pulled up her sleeve on her right arm and showed him the Dark Mark. "Why show me?"

"No secrets Harry. Besides I'm not that talented to fight Veritaserum. Any other questions Harry?"

"You said your whole family wasn't in league with Voldemort, but how can that be?"

"I'm not, but shh don't tell anyone. I think you're gorgeous Harry. Damn I didn't…"

Harry smiled at her and said, "I understand completely."

"I'm glad you understand that anything that pops into my head is going to be said. Now if we are done, I'm going to go back to bed. And Harry I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For all he has done to you and for all he has yet to do to you."

She left him and made her way back to bed.

The next morning dawned cold and overcast, but by mid afternoon it had cleared up. Danielle and Ginny were talking in the library when Veronica came over. "Hey is this seat taken?"

Both girls shook their heads and Veronica sat down. "So have you all found dates for the dance?"

"I'm going with my boyfriend," said Ginny.

"Oh, who's that?"

"Neville, even though he doesn't really acknowledge it. My brother kinda scares him a little."

"Glad I don't have a brother."

"Yeah you are entirely too lucky" said Danielle.

The girls laughed and were interrupted with "what are we laughing about?"

Danielle looked up and saw Hermione. "Brothers and how horrible they are."

"Oh, I wouldn't really know."

She sat down next to Veronica and they continued their conversation, which was interrupted again by Ron and Harry. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat next to Danielle. "So Hermione…um…will you go with me to the dance?"

"I usually do Ron."

Ginny kicked Hermione under the table and Ginny shook her head. "Ow Ginny what was that for…oh…"

As comprehension dawned on Hermione's face, she turned to Ron and said, "I'm sorry Ron I misunderstood your question, of course I'll go with you."

Ron brightened up and pulled Hermione with him out of the library. Veronica stood up and said, "That reminds me, I better go and find Seamus. See you around."

She left and Ginny got up quickly. "Ginny where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Um…I have to go get ready."

"But it's only five."

"Bye guys."

She left and Danielle silently laughed to herself. She waited for Harry to have somewhere else to go, but when he did not get up to go, she looked at him and found he was looking at her. "Your eyes are pretty."

Harry could not believe that he had just said that, it was like someone had made him speak it out loud. She looked down at her hands and Harry almost took it back, but then he saw her smile. "Thank you Harry."

She looked at him and he couldn't look away from her, it was like they were the only ones in the library. He leaned closer and lightly put his lips on hers. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Danielle jerked away from Harry and groaned inwardly as she saw her brother walking towards them. "Explain fast Danielle."

She looked at Harry and whispered "trust me no matter what I say."

He nodded his head and waited with his hand on his wand. "Well Draco, fancy seeing you in the library. Is this the first time you have set foot in the library?"

"Shut up Danni. Explain what you're doing in the library kissing Potter, now before I get too mad."

She smiled sweetly and said "remember our conversation when you found me talking with the others?"

"And this pertains how?"

"My assignment of course."

He smiled and looked at Potter nastily. "Don't get too attached to my sister Potter, she'll have a big surprise for you later."

Then he turned to Danielle and said "I'll talk to you later about this, no kissing from now on. Stick to your assignment."

He left the library and Danielle slouched in her chair waiting. She didn't have to wait for too long, he was quick. "What assignment?"

"I told him I was gaining your trust to help the Dark Lord get closer to you."

He stood up so fast Danielle jumped. He walked out of the library and Danielle sighed. "Great Danielle, be stupid."

She got up and went to find him. Through a little luck and Occlumency, she found him by the lake, skipping stones. "Harry please talk to me."

He turned to face her and Danielle hoped she was never again on the end of that look. "Harry it's not true."

"How do I know?"

"How about a truth spell?"

"So do it."

He turned back to the lake and wished he didn't have conflicting emotions when it came to her. Danielle preformed the spell and touched Harry's arm. He let her turn him to face her. "So are you working for Voldemort?"

"You said that on purpose didn't you? And no I am not working for him."

"Say his name."

"But Harry…"  
"Do it."

"Volde…mort."

Danielle kneeled in front of Harry, holding her arm. The pain was almost like being put under the Cruciatus curse, just a little less. Harry dropped down in front of her and took her into his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Danielle, that was wrong of me."

"No Harry I deserved that."

"No one deserves that. So you lied to your brother?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Danielle shook her head and knew if she opened her mouth again she'd tell Harry that she liked him. She knew he wasn't ready to hear it and believe her, even with the truth spell. Her Dark Mark changed colors from the normal red to black. She stared at it and doubled over in pain. She surmised that he was pissed for some reason. Harry touched his forehead and Danielle followed the movement. "He's calling a meeting."

"Do you have to go?"

"No, he'll let me know if he expects me."

"How does he do that?"

"With something more painful and some blood. We should probably get ready for the dance."

Harry helped her up and she leaned against him for a minute, before she was able to walk on her own. "Why is your Dark Mark not on your wand hand?"

"I was waiting for that question Harry."

She shrugged out of her cloak and started unbuttoning her top. Harry turned around so fast he almost fell down. Danielle laughed and said, "don't worry Harry I have a tank top on underneath. So you can turn around."

He did and she ran her wand down her left arm. There appeared a dark green iridescent snake that coiled around her arm and around her neck. "Bloody hell, where did you get it?"

"I've had it since I was born."

She began putting her shirt on again and preformed the spell to conceal her snake. She put on her cloak and pulled Harry up to the castle. "I'll see you at the dance Harry, if you can find me."

She left him in the entrance hall and made her way down to Slytherin.

She entered the room and found Veronica finishing her costume. "So did you find Seamus?"

'Yes, and we are going to the dance together."

"So what are you going as?"

Danielle pulled out a green Grecian style dress that went over only one shoulder. "I'm going as a black cat."

"Very original Ronnie."

Veronica threw a pillow at Danielle and they laughed. "So what are you going as Danni?"

Danielle had just put on her silver snake armband on her right arm and was just putting the circlet on her head, when she made up her mind. "I'm going as a goddess of snakes."

"Now I won't be able to talk to you tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be speaking in Parseltongue."

"I thought that was an advantage."

Veronica rolled her eyes and put on her mask. "I'm going to go have a little fun, before I join the party," said Danielle.

"See you later."

Danielle put on her silver mask and walked out into the common room. Draco was standing there, no doubt waiting for Pansy to finish. He looked up at the sound of her entrance and said, "and who would you be?"

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Danielle almost laughed, but hid it behind a smile. She touched the side of his face and he took that as an invitation. He actually moved closer to her and kissed her. When he pulled away Danielle moved around him and he grabbed her arm. "Wait do I get a name?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him. Draco watched her go and vowed to find out who she was. Danielle made it out of the common room and went in search of a bathroom. She needed to brush her teeth at least two hundred times.

She finished in the bathroom and was now standing behind a few students, waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. She looked over to her left and saw Josh with a new girl '_or maybe it was the same girl she had caught him naked with while they were dating' _she thought. But it did not matter, as she was completely over him. Her gaze moved to the right and collided with Harry's gaze. She quickly looked away and cursed herself for her blush. The doors opened and everyone began walking in. Danielle was walking forward when her hand was grabbed. She looked at the person that had dared to touch her, and hoped it was not Josh. '_Nope not Josh, just Harry'_ she thought. He leaned closer to her and whispered "Danielle?"

She nodded her head and he said, "I never would have found you if you hadn't of looked at me."

They sat down at a table and were joined by who she could only assume was Ron and Hermione. Harry could not believe his luck that he had found her. He looked at her and asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

"_**A goddess of serpents."**_

It took Harry a minute to realize that she had just spoken Parseltongue. "You're a Parselmouth? How do you know how to speak Parseltongue?"

"**_I guess I was just born with it."_**

Across the table, Hermione was attempting to persuade Ron to dance. However he was having none of that. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and angled her chair away from him. "Come outside with me Danielle, I have something for you."

Danielle got up and followed him outside. He stopped near the lake and turned to face her. Looking at her in the moonlight made him forget why they were outside. He could only thin about how pretty she looked and that he just had to kiss her. _'Who the hell cares if she's a Malfoy' _Harry thought as he pulled her to him. He tentatively kissed her, waiting for her to push him away. When she twined her arms around his neck he kissed her properly. The next thing he knew, he had his hand fisted in her hair and was pulling her head back a little.

Danielle pulled her mouth away from his and laid her cheek against his cheek. They were both breathing hard. "Well that was something."

"I'm sorr…"

"Harry Potter if you say you're sorry for that I will kill you."

She felt him smile and asked, "Is this what we came out here to do?"

He pulled away a little bit and said, "no, I…we came out here so I could give you your birthday present."

"Well let's have it then."

She stepped away from him and watched as he rummaged in his pockets. He pulled out a small box. "Ginny helped me pick it out. She said you told her you liked it while you both were looking through a catalog."

She opened the box and found a ring inside. It had rubies, emeralds, white and yellow diamonds studded into a silver ring. "Harry you shouldn't have."

"I would have gotten you the necklace, but I didn't like it."

"But Harry, we barely know each other…"

He placed his fingers over her lips and said, "I wanted to get it for you, now are you going to put it on or are you going to ruin our friendship?"

Danielle put the ring on and said, "thank you Harry, I love it. Now we should probably go in."

They walked back into the dance and sat down at the table. Hermione had finally gotten Ron do dance, so she was ecstatic. Ten minutes till the end of the party, she spotted Draco near the punch bowl. She said goodnight to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked up to her brother and linked her arms around his waist. She blew in his ear and kissed his neck. "Quit it Pansy."

"_**Somebody had a fight."**_

He turned around and his eyes widened as he recognized his sister as the girl he had kissed in the common room. "Gross Danni, what is wrong with you. I can't believe you kissed me."

"No brother of mine, you kissed me as I recall. And it was worth the look on your face then and now."

"Go away Danni."

"Fine Draco."

She kissed her brother on the cheek and left. He watched her go and then looked around the room for Pansy. He found her, but not before he noticed that Potter was watching his sister leave. He made a mental note to himself to have a chat with Potter, although not before he had had his snogging session with Pansy. He found her talking with Crabbe and made his way over to her.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Of course we should all by now know what I do own and what I don't. I do own Danielle, and Veronica. I don't own anything Harry Potter._

_I apologize for this being so late, from the last chapter, I have been terrible busy. I have most of the chapters written, they just need to be typed. I'll get them posted as soon as I can. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please review to those who haven't._

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Danielle woke up bright and early. She threw on her invisibility cloak and made her way to her brother's room. All five boys were still sleeping in their beds. She launched herself on his bed and he hissed, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Danielle threw off her cloak and said, "How did you know?"  
"Because your birthday was yesterday and I didn't give you your gift. It's on top of the nightstand."

He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Pansy better not have picked it out."

"I picked it out."

She climbed over Draco, who exclaimed, "watch were you put your knees!"

"Sorry."

She took the green box off the nightstand top and opened it, to reveal a silver snake pendant. An emerald glinted from the only eye visible. "The chain is in there too."  
Danielle pulled out the chain and slid the pendant on it. "Here let me help you."

Draco took it from her and clasped the necklace around her neck. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Draco. I love you."

"Sure."

She pushed out her bottom lip and sniffed a little. "Alright, I love you too. There are you happy? Now go open your other gifts."  
"Oh I almost forgot about them."

She took off running back to her room and found two envelopes waiting on her nightstand for her. She frowned usually she only got one. She opened the first, which was from her mother.

**To my lovely daughter,**

**Do not spend it all in one place.**

**Love, **

**Narcissa**

Danielle tipped the envelope over and out poured ten Galleons. Then she opened the other letter.

**Danielle Ann Malfoy,**

**Where do I begin? I have too much to tell you and not enough**

**time to do it in. I know you have in your possession**

**a diary. When you finish we have much to discuss. **

**Never forget that I love you as my own.**

**Forever yours,**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Danielle frowned and sat there staring at the letter in her hand.

By the weekend, Danielle was ready to dive into the diary. She sat on her bed and began reading.

_**27 February 1980**_

_The day dawned chilly and wet. I am to be sent from my home, according to this letter, I hold in my hand. There is not enough money to live on. He came by after lunch. I asked for help and he just sat there looking at me with his cold green eyes. I screamed at him to get out and that I never wished to see him again. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do, but he was going to let me get kicked out._

_**10 March 1980**_

_A new man visited me today. Oh how he made me forget my troubles. He said he'd help me with whatever I needed. I couldn't believe my ears I accepted his offer._

_**1980**_

_Looking back on that last entry, I believe I fell in love with him then, he was my savior._

Danielle yawned and looked out the widow, surprised to find it dark already. She decided to go down to the kitchens, even though it was late. She put on her invisibility cloak and a skirt. She snuck out of Slytherin and made her way to the kitchen. She was rounding the corner when she ran into something that was not there. _'Damn, please don't be a teacher' _she thought.

She reached out in front of her and felt material. She grabbed and pulled, revealing a very startled Harry. Danielle took off her cloak and Harry jumped a little. "Thank you for the little fright Harry."  
"Thank you too. What are you doing out of bed?"  
"Kitchen, you?"  
"Kitchen, shall we go?"  
"Sure."

They continued to the kitchen together when Danielle stopped. "I'm not really that hungry. Are you?"  
"No, I can't sleep."  
"Neither can I."

Just then she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming in their direction. She pulled Harry down the corridor on their left and walked halfway down it before she stopped. "Why…"

She placed her hand over his mouth and waited. He stepped closer to her and noticed she smelled like cherries. She removed her hand from his mouth and whispered, "That was close."

When he did not answer, she reached out and her hand collided with his chest. "Sorry, I was just making she you were still there."

"Still here, should be safe to go now."

Harry moved towards the way they had come and stopped. He was rewarded when she crashed into him. He steadied her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her. The dark made him feel bolder, so he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly and Harry tentatively touched her tongue with his. She ran her hands up his chest and moaned in frustration at his shirt. She wanted to feel his bare skin under her hands. Danielle began unbuttoning his shirt; by the third button she gave up, grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. Harry tore his mouth away from hers and moaned as she ran her hands up his chest. He kissed the side of her neck and down to her collarbone. Danielle leaned into him and kissed his neck. She then pressed open-mouthed kisses down his chest, licking his nipples, he moaned and grabbed a handful of her hair. She kneeled in front of him and kissed his hip. She nipped him with her teeth and he pulled her into a standing position. He forcefully kissed her mouth, while she dug her fingernails in his back. She began pulling down his pajama bottoms, when he stopped her. "Danielle…not here."

Danielle leaned her forehead against his chest to catch her breath. "Okay Harry."

"Just like…that?"

She could almost see him frowning at her. She kissed his collarbone and said, "Yes Harry. You make the rules."

"I suppose we should be going to bed."  
"I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"Okay."

She kissed him and walked back to Slytherin in a daze.

The following morning Danielle woke up and decided to finish the diary. She was hooked again, knowing she would not be getting any sleep tonight either, although for a very different reason this time. Danielle smiled as she thought about her and Harry. "Well, don't we look happy today?"

Danielle looked over and saw Veronica. "What are you smiling about? Oh wait, let me guess a boy has you smiling. Danni isn't a virgin any more."

Danielle threw a pillow at her and said, "Oh shut up you."

Veronica laughed and left the room. Danielle returned back to the diary.

_**31 October 1980**_

_Two men visited me earlier in the day. They told me they would be back for me. I closed the door in their faces and walked to the kitchen. I placed my hand over my bulging stomach as another pain made me lean over the counter. My guess is the baby was going to be born today._

Danielle stopped reading and whispered, "baby, but she never mentioned she was pregnant."

_By the time night had come, I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. She looks so beautiful. I am sitting at my desk starring out the window. I love you my little bab…_

Danielle flipped the page, but found nothing. She flipped back and noticed a light spray of dark droplets all over the page. She assumed that the men had killed the woman and her child.

The night before winter break, saw Danielle packed and waiting. The morning could not come fast enough. When it dawned, Danielle walked up stairs to collect Taliesin from the owlry. She ran into Harry along the way. She pulled him into an empty classroom and hugged him. "I guess I'll see you after break Harry."

"Okay."

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up her back under her shirt. He tore his mouth away from hers as she ran her hands up his bare chest, under his sweater. He kissed her neck and licked her collarbone. Danielle pulled up his sweater and kissed up his chest. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Danielle turned around so fast she would have fell if Harry hadn't have grabbed her around the waist. She saw her brother standing in the doorway and took in his appearance. He had lipstick smeared on his lips and his shirt was unbuttoned. She noticed Pansy standing behind her brother. "Well Danielle?"

"Nothing. Just go Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "No Danni."

"Draco please, just go."

"We'll discuss this later. Potter let go of my sister."

Harry just looked at Draco and then kissed the side of her neck. "You're dead Potter."

He slammed the door and Danielle turned back to Harry. "I should go."

"Okay."

She kissed him and left.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter that I leave to J.K. Rowling. I do own Danielle Malfoy and Veronica. _

_Sorry this chapter is short. Maybe the next one will be longer; it sure looks longer on paper than after I get done typing it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I try to catch them all, but oh well._

**Chapter 7**

Danielle threw her jacket on her bed as her mother called out "Come down for dinner."

She made her way to the dining room and sat at the table. Draco came in and shoved Danielle, "ow brat."

He sat across from her and smirked. Lucius came in and raised his eyebrow at Draco. Narcissa came in followed by another lady. Narcissa sat in her chair and the lady served dinner. Danielle finished and was about to leave the table when her father said, "Danielle may I see you in my study?"

"Of course."

She looked at Draco and he shrugged. She walked up the stairs and made her way down the hall to wait for her father. She sat down and felt like a little kid waiting to be punished for something she did not do. Her father came in and sat at his desk. Danielle waited for him to say something. "Danielle, what is your interest in Harry Potter?"  
"What…how?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Danielle, answer the question."

She looked down and then back up at him. "I'm not sure. I really like him though. I know he's not a pureblood and that he's wanted by the Dark Lord."

Lucius looked at his daughter and rubbed his temples. "Do you have any questions about the diary?"

Danielle stared at him as he switched topics. "I…well who is she?"

"Her name is Ariel Gaunt."

"Ariel Gaunt? The Dark Lord has never mentioned her."

"Of course not Danielle. She is the daughter of Morfin Gaunt."

"She's his cousin then?"

"Yes, but he didn't know that when he first met her. She…"

"He's the man that took her husband from her and then got her pregnant?"

"Yes he is I'm the other man that came to help her. He told me to look after her."

"Who was her husband?"  
"A Black as far as I knew."

"Did her baby survive?"

"Yes she did, and she's sitting in front of me."  
At first Danielle wasn't sure she had heard her father right, but than it started to sink in. "What?"  
"You are her daughter. I believe her mother was a Veela, so that would explain partly why the Dark Lord fell under her spell. "

"I'm her daughter? That makes me the Dark Lord's daughter. Does he know?"

"Yes he does."

Danielle stood up and said, "I'm going out."

"Will you be back?"

"Who knows."

She walked out of his study and left the house. She stood on the front lawn then Apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade. She made her way to the Shrieking shack and lay on the floor.

By morning, Danielle got up and made her way to Hogwarts. She was almost to the doors when Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out. "Danielle?"

"Hi guys."

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"I decided to come back. I'll see you around."

She turned around and made her way back into Hogsmeade. She stopped into the Three Broomsticks and found a table at the back. She watched everyone go in and out. Harry came in a few minutes later, looked around and spotted Danielle. He made is way towards her and sat across from her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem upset about something. Can I help?"

"Harry my mother is Ariel Gaunt."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"My father is Tom Riddle."

Harry stared at her with a blank look on his face as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. "You're Tom Riddle's daughter, as in Voldemort's daughter?"

She just nodded her head. He got up from the table and left. Danielle sighed and got up. She was making her way back to the castle, when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alley. Danielle struggled and pulled out her wand. Her attacker stunned her and Apparated out of Hogsmeade.

Danielle was revived and thrown in front of a chair that was facing the fireplace. "So miss Malfoy what a pleasure it is for you to join us."

He got up from the chair and circled around it, till he was standing in front of her. He kneeled down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What have you been doing miss Malfoy?"

"School."

He slapped her across the face. "Don't get smart with me. What is your interest in the Potter boy? Be careful how you answer the question, it wouldn't due for you to die suddenly."

"Absolutely nothing, he was talking with me."

"I'll except that for now."

He looked up and motioned for the others to leave. When the door closed, he pulled her to her feet. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that my parents wouldn't like us to converse together and he left."

She stared blankly at him as he searched her face. "Someone has been practicing haven't they? I hear you found out a little secret of mine."

"And that would be?"

He slapped her and she bit her tongue. Blood trickled out the corner of her mouth as she stared vacantly at him. "What little secret of mine do you know?"

She almost said '_that you wet the bed'_ but decided not to for the sake of not being hit again or worse. "That you have a daughter."

"And who is she?"

Danielle almost answered '_how the hell should I know'_, but thought better and said, "me."

"Very good, we're learning. Now I believe we'll use that to our advantage. I have a nice husband all picked out for you. He's from a somewhat respectful pureblood family."

"But…"

Disobeying already? _Crucio_!"

Danielle fell to the floor screaming in pain. She finally passed out and the Dark Lord called in two of his followers. "Leave her somewhere. Then I want no disturbances."

They picked her up and left the room. They Apparated into Hogsmeade and dragged her to the lake on Hogwarts grounds. They left her half in the water and half out. Then left.

Professor Dumbledore was on his way back to the castle, when he spotted something pale near the lake. He made his way over as it sat up.

Danielle frowned as she found her legs in the water. She slowly stood and fell to a kneeling position. "Miss Malfoy may I ask what you're doing out here?"

"I'm not sure professor, my guess is that I was dumped here."

He helped her stand and said, "I will escort you to the hospital wing. Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

She shook her head and they continued walking. He left her with Madame Pomfrey, who had greeted them at the door.

The next morning, Danielle woke up and just stared at the ceiling. Madame Pomfrey came over and said, "well dear you are free to go."

She pulled the curtain around the bed as she left, so Danielle could change. She left the hospital wing after she had dressed and made her way to the library. She saw Harry along the way, but just continued walking to the library. She pulled a few books off the shelves as she walked to the back of the library. She sat at a table and was joined by Harry. "Where were you after I left?"

"I…"

"Did you go see Voldemort to discuss how things are going with me?"

Danielle almost slapped him, but clenched her teeth and said, "oh yes Harry, I always discuss everything with the man that has been there my whole life. I mean it's not like I thought Lucius was my real father all these years. Could you go now?"

She got up and leaned over the table. "I'm sorry Harry, for everything he has put you through. I'm sorry I was lied to, but I'm not sorry for liking you."

She turned to go then looked back at him. "Oh and by the way Dumbledore found me last night, half in the lake and half out of the lake. You can go ask him if it's true."

She left the library and made her way outside. She sat down under a tree and gazed out over the lake. She was joined by Ginny a few minutes later. "Hi Danni, what are you doing back early?"

"I just couldn't stay home any longer."

Just then Harry came over. "Ginny I'd like to talk to Danielle please."

Ginny sighed and got up. Harry sat down and waited for Ginny to get out of earshot. "I'm sorry Danielle."

"Did you talk to Dumbledore?"

"No I didn't. Does Voldemort know that he's your father?"

"Yes he does. He's even arranged a nice pureblood marriage for me."

"But you're not necessarily a pureblood."

"I guess he's going to overlook that."

"You want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure Harry."

They got up and made their way to Hogsmeade.


	9. To all my readers

To all my readers:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet is down at home and I won't be able to put up anything until after Wednesday. Thanks for your reviews and I will try to get the new chapters posted as fast as I can.

Opaleye Dragon


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter. I will hopefully be getting new chapters put up sooner, now that the Internet is fixed. Although I can't make too many promises, I will try however. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I enjoy your comments._

**Chapter 8**

By the fourteenth of February, Danielle was depressed. _'How I hate this holiday',_ she thought. She was walking up the stairs when she noticed a sign posted near the doors of the Great Hall. Three girls stood in front of it twittering madly about what they were going to wear and whom they were going to ask. Danielle walked closer and read the sign. There was to be a Valentine's Day dance. She rolled her eyes and made her way to Defense against the dark Arts. Of course she was five minutes late. Professor Snape was discussing the unforgivable curses and various other jinxes. She was about to take a seat when he said, "so nice of you to join us Miss Malfoy. There's a seat up front next to Mr. Potter."

Danielle picked up her bag and made her way to the front, thinking _'What did I do to him?'_

She passed her brother, who slipped a note into her hand. She sat next to Harry and went to pull out her book. "I don't believe you need that miss Malfoy. Please step up to the front of the class, we are going to have a demonstration of an Unforgivable curse."

Danielle got up and walked to the front of class. Hermione's hand shot up and Snape called on her. "Yes Miss Granger, volunteering are we?"

"Well no, but we aren't supposed to use the Unforgivable curses."

"Just for today we are. So what is one of the Unforgivable curses?"

Someone shouted, "the killing curse."

"True, but I don't believe that miss Malfoy would like to die right now. Another one, Mr. Potter."

"The Imperius curse."

"Demonstrate the curse for us Mr. Potter. That's what Miss Malfoy is up here for."

Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Danielle. "_Imperio._"

Danielle felt the spell hit her; it was like all her senses had dulled. She heard Harry give her a command. She almost obeyed, but fell to her knees instead as she shook off the spell. She stood up after a minute and professor Snape said, "Well it looks like you are more accomplished than I thought miss Malfoy."

She almost pulled out her wand. "If you do, it better be a good spell miss Malfoy."

Danielle dropped her hand and waited for him to ask for the next spell. However, the end of class was singled and Snape gave out the homework assignment. She made her way back to her desk and gathered her stuff. She was making her way out of the classroom when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Harry. "Why is Snape mad at you?"

"I don't know Harry, maybe he's feeling down about not having someone to spend Valentine's Day with."

Harry and her laughed. "I'm just glad he wasn't that interested in me."

"Glad I could help Harry."

He took her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on going, why are you going?"  
"If you'd go with me."

"Why Harry are you asking me to go with you to the dance?"

Danielle smiled at the flustered look on his face. He nodded his head and she said, "Then I guess I'll go with you."

She kissed his cheek and left the room. She made her way to her room and opened her trunk. She found her green satin dress near the bottom and took it out. She dressed and piled her pale blond hair on top of her head in an arrangement of artful curls. This left her upper back and shoulders bare. She looked in the mirror one last time and made her way to the Great Hall. She found Ron and Hermione standing near the staircase in deep conversation. The doors were opened and everyone filed in. Danielle found a table in the back and sat watching the various couples start to dance.

Harry walked in and saw her sitting at one of the tables with her back slightly turned towards the doors. He made is way over to her and pulled out the chair next to her. She looked over and smiled at him. "I think Ron and Hermione make a lovely couple."

"If only they'd realize that themselves then things could go back to normal."

Danielle laughed and said, "Will you walk with me?"

"Sure."

She got up and he followed her out of the castle and down towards the lake. He noticed a small dragon tattoo on her right shoulder blade and decided to ask her about it. She took his arm and leaned into him. "I didn't know you had a tattoo?"

She looked at him with a frown, and then said, "Oh, I got that on my fifteenth birthday, Draco helped with the choice. He has one too; the only way I would get one, was if he got one too."

"Draco has a tattoo?"

"Yes he does. I have another one that I got because I wanted it, that and it made mum mad. She's waiting for me to come home one night covered with them and have way too many piercings."

"Where's your other tattoo?"

"On my lower back, did you wish to see Harry?"

Harry looked down at the ground and Danielle assumed he was blushing a furious shade of red. She laughed and he changed the topic. "I didn't know you had any piercings."

"I have six in my ears total. Um, I have a belly button piercing and my tongue is pierced."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "I didn't know that was possible."

"I believe a lot of Muggle girls are in the habit of piercing various parts of their bodies."

"But I've never seen them. You don't wear the one on your tongue do you?"

"Occasionally. I am today."

"Are you wearing the one in your belly button?"

"No, it would spoil the line of my dress."

Harry glanced at her dress and looked away. "Does Mrs. Malfoy know?"

"Only about the ones in my ears."

Danielle turned to face Harry and put her arms around his neck. He pushed up his glasses and she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. She laid her cheek against his and he put his arms around her waist. Just then Draco materialized out of the bushes. "I am only going to say this once, let go of my sister Potter."

Danielle turned to face Draco and glared at him. Before she could say anything four Death Eaters emerged from the forest. They grabbed Danielle and Harry and disappeared into the night.

Danielle opened her eyes to darkness and noticed she was tied to a chair. She mentally cursed herself for not being alert. The door opened and someone came into the room. They kneeled next to her and whispered in her ear. "Draco is being praised for his work in capturing Harry Potter. Now I want you to listen carefully, I will only say this once. Potter is in the room four doors down from yours. I am to escort you to Severus, where upon he will escort you to the Dark Lord. There is a table in the hallway, fall into it, when Severus bends down grab his keys and run to Potter's room. Let him go and let Severus take you to the Dark Lord. Do you understand?"

"But won't that put Draco in danger?"

"Unless you wish to see Potter die, I suggest you do as I say."

"But you despise Harry."

"We need someone new in power I am willing to help Potter in any way possible to defeat the Dark Lord. Then we will establish someone else who can take over."

He unbound her hands and helped her to her feet. He hugged her roughly and said, "I love you Danielle. Forgive Draco, he's sorely misguided."

Danielle nodded her head and walked with him out of the room. She saw Snape standing near the middle of the hallway; he came walking towards them and pulled Danielle forward. She saw the table and mentally counted the rooms she passed. She tripped and fell into the table, knocking over the vase that was on it. Snape bent down to help her up and she grabbed his keys. She shoved him and ran towards the room on the right. She unlocked the door and went inside, tripping and falling into Harry. He was sitting on the floor with his hands chained to the wall.

She could see his vague outline in the light from the hallway. "Harry it's Danielle."

She unlocked his hands and said, "Harry, you have to leave. I want you to walk out of here and go. Don't look back, just go."

"But…"

"No Harry, he means to kill you. Please just go."

She took off her necklace that her brother had given her and put a protection and an invisibility charm on it, before slipping it around his neck. She kissed him roughly and whispered, "Until we meet again Harry."

She got up and left, making her way out to the hallway, where Snape grabbed her arm and took her down the hall. He opened a door for her and shoved her inside. She noticed no one in the room except the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and said, "_Crucio._"


	11. Chapter 9

_I know this chapter is really, really short, but this is where I wanted to end it. I revise what I have written on paper and sometimes it turns out to be shorter than it was earlier. Any way For all of you who have read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, you might notice that I borrowed an action from the book. However, I am just borrowing it as it suits my story rather nicely and I give J.K. Rowling all the credit for thinking it up. Enough of my rambling, I will let you all get on with the story. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 9**

By June, all the students were preparing to take exams. Everyone except Danielle, she was still missing. The day before they were to leave for home, Draco cornered Harry. Unfortunately, he was with Hermione and Ron. Draco stood there with his wand pointed at Harry, when professor Snape came around the corner. "Draco?"

Draco lowered his wand and turned away. Snape followed behind him. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I wonder what that was about?"

Harry shook his head at her and both of them continued walking. Meanwhile Snape had caught up with Draco and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What was the meaning of that?"

Draco jerked out of professor Snape's grip and glared at him. "None of your business professor. Leave me be, otherwise I will have to tell the Headmaster that you are playing both sides."

"Why you…"

"What, it's true and you know it. Where is my sister now? I am sure he has told you where he has taken her."

"You have other things to attend to Draco. I suggest you get on with them, before you find yourself on the other end of the Dark Lord's fury."

Draco turned on his heal and made his way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and was bid to enter. He walked in while Snape, who had followed some distance behind, stood in the shadowed stairwell. "Ah Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?"

Draco remained silent and Dumbledore said, "we are still looking for your sister, if you have an y information on her location, it would be helpful."

Shadows flitted across Draco's pale gray eyes. He almost gave in, but remembered what he was here to do. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Dumbledore. Before Dumbledore could say anything, green light flared and he was slumped over his desk. Draco panicked and ran from the room, into the bathroom, where he was violently sick.

News of Headmaster Dumbledore's death traveled fast. Students were bundled off to their homes, with post haste. On the train, the mood of many of the students was somber. In each compartment students were whispering about various things. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were discussing if the school was going to be opened or not, when Harry said, "I'm not going back."

Everyone looked at him; he looked away and stared out the window. "But Harry…" started Hermione.

"My mind is made up, I'm not going back. I'll spend a couple weeks with the Dursley's then I'm leaving. Don't worry Ron, I'll be there at Fleur and Bill's wedding."

The train stopped and Harry disembarked and made his way out of Platform 9 ¾ to the Dursley's.


	12. Chapter 10

**To all my readers: **This chapter is a little racy. This is the reason why I have given my story the rating I have. Any way I'll try to get out the next chapter faster, but can't make any promises. So just be patient and I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy what I have written so far.

**Chapter 10**

By the middle of July, Harry was ready to leave the Dursley's house. He packed his belongings and made his way to Godric's Hollow, under cover of darkness. He stood in front of a two story white house. The garden and lawn was overgrown, obscuring some of the path to the front door. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door; with the key that Dumbledore had given him. He stepped inside the house and closed the door. He dragged his trunk up the stairs that were in front of him. The room at the left end of the hall was closed, so Harry turned to the right. He walked into the last room at the end of the hall and put his stuff in there. Then he made his way down the second set of stairs and came out into the family room. He continued into the kitchen and decided to conjure some dinner.

Meanwhile, Danielle was staggering down the street. She tripped and fell, three houses away from her destination. Tears leaked from her eyes as she laid there fighting the urge to pass out again. She slowly got up using the post near her for support. She trudged the rest of the way to the house. She climbed the steps to the porch and leaned heavily against the door, the glass was cool under her cheek. She raised her hand and touched the doorbell, before she passed out.

Harry jolted at the sound of the doorbell and went to go see who would be visiting him at this hour. He opened the door and she fell on him. Harry stumbled under her weight, which brought them both to the floor. He rolled her off of him and closed the door. He pushed a few pieces of pale blond hair off of her face and noticed she looked deathly pale. She was extremely cold to the touch. He noticed her lips were tinged a light shade of blue. He got up and took her upstairs to the bathroom off of his bedroom. He laid her on the floor and drew her a warm bath. He cradled her in his arms and took off her robe. He noticed she was still wearing the dress from the dance.

He sat in front of her and pulled her into his arms, so he could reach the zipper on her dress. The robe was partially stuck to her back, so Harry gently pulled it away to reveal deep scratches on her back, almost as if she had been hit repeatedly. Harry's temper flared as he thought of the pain she went through. He unzipped her dress and gently pulled it down her body, that's when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He flushed bright red and made the mistake of looking down at her face. He had a clear view of her breasts pressed against his chest. It was starting to get way too warm in the bathroom, from Harry's point of view. He stood up and pulled her up with him. She slumped against him and he pulled her to the edge of the tub. That's when he realized she still had on her panties.

He shrugged to himself and lowered her into the tub. He near about drowned her, when he leaned her against the edge. He sighed and muttered to himself as he kicked off his shoes. He took off his socks and unbuttoned his pants with one hand. At least he didn't have to let go of her to take them off. Unbuttoning his shirt one handed was hard, but he got that off too. Then he climbed into the tub with her and sat behind her. She started shivering uncontrollably. Harry turned her around to face him and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry looked at her back, noticing some of the cuts were bleeding slightly. She moved her head and slowly opened her eyes. At first she frowned because she did not know where she was, then she recalled that she had rang the doorbell of Harry's house.

Danielle could not recall how she had ended up in a bathtub with someone holding her. At least she was not cold any more. Harry noticed that Danielle was awake, when her hand touched his hip. She pushed away from him slightly and frowned at Harry. At first her mind wouldn't register that it was Harry holding her half naked in the tub, then her eyes widened when she realized that it was defiantly him. "What happened to you Danielle?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I figured this was a good place to start, besides I couldn't live with the Dursleys any more. How did you find me?"

"Hermione sent me an owl as I was making my way home. I turned around and walked here. I almost Apparated to the house, but decided that that wouldn't be wise. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on you Harry."

"No, you can stay here, for as long as you want. Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"I think so."

"We'll do it together."

She kneeled in front of him and he averted his gaze. He stood up and Danielle noticed his boxers were clinging to his body. She lowered her gaze and stood up slowly. Her legs wobbled slightly and she grabbed onto Harry. He held her pressed up against his body, trying to think of anything but her. "I think I can stand now."

He slowly let her go and she stepped over the edge of the tub. He watched her, and then got out of the tub himself. She bent over and picked up her wand. Harry picked up his wand and said, "I should probably heal those wounds before they become infected."

She turned to look at him and Harry's eyes traveled down her body, before snapping back up to her face. "Right, I had forgotten about those."

She turned around and he preformed the spell that healed her back. Danielle put on some new panties and pulled on a white tank top. "I believe I'll go to bed, if that's alright with you Harry."

"Sure, I'll show you to a bedroom."

He had on his pajama bottoms and was buttoning up his shirt, when she stopped him. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "thank you Harry."

She kissed his jaw and he nodded his head. He pulled away from her and took her hand, leading her into another bedroom. He made the bed and she climbed in. he walked back to the door and turned out the light, before going back to his room for the night.

Danielle woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Harry grabbed his glasses and his wand, before running into her room. He turned on the light and found her in the corner of the room with her arms around her knees, rocking herself. He looked around the room as he went to her. He kneeled in front of her and she launched herself into his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held on to him. "Please don't leave me."

"Okay Danielle."

He helped her up and walked with her to the bed. She laid down first and he climbed in after her. He turned off the light and she snuggled into him. "What were you screaming about?"

"Dementors."

Harry tightened his hold on her and waited until he heard her even breathing, before falling asleep himself.

Danielle woke first the next morning and noticed she was in a strange place. She rolled over and found Harry. He was lying on his back, with his head turned slightly away from her. She kissed his jaw and over to his ear where she whispered his name. He moaned softly, but did not wake up. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his collarbone. He frowned in his sleep and moved his head. She kissed down his chest and dipped her tongue into his navel. He sat up suddenly and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from him. She smiled sweetly and he blushed slightly. He looked at her and she noticed his green eyes were a little glazed with sleep. Danielle touched the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. He tangled his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. She pushed his shoulder and he laid back down.

She broke the kiss and straddled his thighs, while taking off her tank top. She took his hands and ran them up her body. He cupped her breasts as she kissed him. The next thing he knew they were both undressed and he was on top of her. The doorbell chose that moment to go off. Harry cursed his luck and Danielle echoed him. He rolled off of her and muttered, "They better have a damn good reason for ringing the bloody bell."

Danielle watched him stalk off to his room and cursed in frustration. She used her wand to bring her a change of clothes, before venturing down the stairs after Harry.

She found Harry talking with Hermione in the kitchen. Ron was seated at the kitchen table stuffing his face with eggs and toast. Hermione looked up at her arrival and said, "Danielle, so you did make it. I didn't receive a letter back, so I wasn't sure."

Danielle nodded her head and went to the cupboard next to Harry, guessing the cups were in there. She had guessed right and pulled out a cup, before using her wand to pour herself some tea. "So what brings you over Hermione?"

"I just thought that every one would like to do something today."

"Like what?"

Ron, in the middle of stuffing his face said, "she wants to go to a movie, says it will get Harry out of the house, so he'll stop moping about Dumbledore's death."

Danielle choked on her tea, before saying "Dumbledore is dead?"

"Yes he is, we don't know how it happened," said Hermione.

"That's horrible."

"So I thought as none of you have ever been to a movie theater, we could go see a movie."

"I suppose so."

"Then with that settled should we go?"

They all nodded their heads and followed Hermione to the movie theater. Once there she paid for their tickets as none of them had muggle money. Then they walked into the theater and found some seats near the back. As the movie started, he noticed Danielle was frowning. He leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering who killed Dumbledore."

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, noticing that Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry put his arm around Danielle and she leaned into him. "Did he mention Dumbledore to you?"

"He never really said much to me when I did see him."

The movie ended and Harry and Danielle made their way out of the theater. Hermione and Ron followed behind. "Shall we go eat?" asked Ron.

"Sure Ron" said Harry.

They walked around a deserted corner and vanished from sight, ending up in front of a small establishment that only catered to wizards and witches. They were seated near the back and given menus. Danielle leaned closer to Harry and whispered, " I have no money with me."

"That's okay, I'll pay."

She smiled at him and he nearly dropped his menu. The waiter came back and they ordered their food. "I've got it!" exclaimed Ron.

Everyone looked at him and he hung his head a bit. "You're part Veela. You remind me of Fleur."

Danielle's eyes widened and she shook her head. " No, I really couldn't be. No one in the Malfoy family is a Veela."

She pretended great interest in the silverware in front of her, as Ron looked to Harry. Harry leaned over and whispered, " Is it alright if I do tell them? I mean they are my friends, but I understand if you don't wish to say anything."

"If you want to Harry, that's fine."

Harry took her hand under the table and said, "Her mother is Ariel Gaunt, and I believe she was part Veela. Her father…"

Hermione frowned and said, "Gaunt, isn't that Tom Riddles' mother's maiden name?"

"So that makes her like his cousin or something, right?" asked Ron, who looked so proud that he had actually figured something out.

"As I was saying, her…"

"Lucius cheated on his wife?" asked Ron.

Harry glared at Ron and said, "Would you just be quite for a minute. Her father is Tom Riddle."

"He-who-Must-Not-be-named, is her father?"

"Oh grow up Ron. How come you go by Malfoy?"

"It seems that they adopted me as their own."

"Did Lucius know?"

"Yes, he did."

Their food came and they began eating. After they finished, everyone chipped in for the bill and they left. "I suppose I should go home."

Harry nodded his head. "Would you like to come with me to Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Okay Harry. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at eleven in the morning on August third."

"Are you sure Harry, I mean you're not going to get the best welcome in the world, if you stop at my door."

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Danielle nodded her head and kissed him goodbye. She made her way to her house and entered the front door. She was bombarded with questions from her mother as soon as she entered the room. "What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you come home immediately?"

"Nothing happened mum, there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Danielle walked around Narcissa and went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and laid on her bed. Lucius knocked on the door, before he entered the room. "I heard from Narcissa that you had arrived home. Are you truly fine?"

"Yes."

"I received an owl from the school, you'll have to repeat the school year."

"So they are keeping it opened?"

"Yes they are. The Minister has decided that the school should still be open to all those who want to go."

"Since when is he in agreement with Dumbledore's wishes?"  
"Since it was obviously Dumbledore's wish that in the event of his death that the school continue to be open."  
"I'm not going back."

"Why?"

"I have someone to train in the Dark Arts."

"The Potter boy?"

"Someone has to, unless you envisioned the Dark Lord's death by a few curses."

"But you're a sworn Death Eater."

"So are you and might I remind you that you helped Harry escape death once. So don't tell me I'm a sworn Death Eater, when I know perfectly well what I am and don't care."

"That mentality will get you killed Danielle."

"So will my relationship with Harry. But he needs me alive. He has a great match made for me. And until I have given him a baby from that lovely union then he'll get rid of me."

"How do you know?"

"He's told me several times. Of course I don't plan on going through with the marriage."

"Who is he marrying you off to?"

"Your son."

Lucius looked at Danielle with shocked eyes. He left the room abruptly and Danielle sighed. She got up and made her way to Draco's room. She knocked and waited fro him to tell her to go away, before entering. He was standing in front of the window and turned when she entered. "I thought I told you…Danni? You're home?"

He hugged her roughly to him and let her go abruptly. "I just came to see how you've been."

"I…I went to see him in his office."

Danielle frowned but waited for him to clarify. "I almost gave in and told him where he might find you. I raised my wand and the next thing I know, he's slumped over his desk. I don't even remember saying the words to the spell."

"You killed Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded his head and looked down at his feet. "I guess you'll be spending most of your time with Potter."

"Someone has to help him and if I don't I'm guaranteed a place in the cemetery."

"You're guaranteed one if you do help him, but whatever Danni. I won't ask or watch any more."

He left the room and Danielle made her way down to the kitchen to find something to eat.


	13. Chapter 11

_Hopefully fanfiction doesn't take this chapter down for the content, but this is the one chapter for why I gave my story an M rating. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I believe I only have two more chapters to go, but we'll see. Anyway sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes, I'm writing in a different font than normal. But oh well, I'll try to get my last chapters up faster...but we'll see. I don't in any way own anything Harry Potter. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Chapter 11**

August third dawned cloudy and a bit damp. Danielle got up and walked into her closet and pulled out two dresses. She laid them on her bed and was going through her undergarment drawer, when Draco wandered in. "Where are you going?"

"To a wedding. Don't you knock, oh wait that was a stupid question."

He looked at the two dresses and held up the dark green one. "This one looks nice."

She looked at him and said, "Now if only I could find my strapless bra. Why do you care what I ware?"  
"I just want my sister to look good. And do you really need one?"

Danielle threw a pair of socks at him and he laughed. "No Draco, I don't need one, I mean since when do I remotely resemble a female?"

She wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue. He smirked at her and she waited for his next lovely remark. "Oh, is that what you are?"

Danielle picked up the green dress and walked into the bathroom. "Are you wearing the lacy green panties that go with that bra?"

"Draco Malfoy! Have you been going through my drawers?"

He shrugged and she threw a towel at him. She closed the door and changed into the dress. She did her hair and applied some light makeup. She walked out of the bathroom and her mother yelled, "Danielle Ann Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

Draco smirked and Danielle grabbed her shoes and shawl. "Get him off my doorstep now!"

Danielle ran down the steps and found Narcissa glaring at Harry. Danielle walked past Narcissa and Harry pulled Danielle into his arms. He kissed her and Narcissa slammed the door. Danielle pulled away from Harry, put on her shoes and said, "Great, now I'll have to explain my way in the house. Let's go."

They Apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Mr. Weasley answered the door and ushered them in. "Harry, good to see you again. I see you've brought a friend. Hello my dear I'm Arthur Weasley."

"I'm Danielle Malfoy."

"I wasn't aware that Lucius had a daughter."

"Actually he doesn't my real last name is Riddle. I was adopted by the Malfoy family."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head and looked up in time to Mrs. Weasley barreling down on them. "Ah and here is my wife. Molly dear this is Miss Riddle; she's a good friend of Harry's."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows and looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Harry dear can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure Mrs. Weasley."

Danielle was left standing with Mr. Weasley as Harry went with Molly. "So tell me Miss Riddle, are you helping your father?"

"As far as he is concerned yes, but to everyone else I am helping Harry. Lucius is more of a father to me than the Dark Lord is."

Mrs. Weasley came back with Harry and they made their way out to the backyard. Harry and Danielle found seats by Hermione and Ron and the wedding started. Fleur was attired in a pale blue dress that made her look all the more stunning. She looked serene standing under the gazebo, while Bill looked faintly nervous in his black tux and bow tie. He kept glancing at Fleur as if he was afraid she was going to run away before he could marry her. The wedding was finally over and every one settled down to eat.

After dinner, Ginny, Harry, Danielle, Ron and Hermione were lounging in the living room. Danielle was curled up next to Harry on one end of the couch, while Hermione was curled up next to Ron on the other end of the couch. Ginny was slouched in the armchair in front of the couch. "Well that went off better than mum expected" said Ginny.

Ron nodded his head in agreement and Hermione yawned. Danielle looked over at Harry and said, "I should be going, so I'll see you all around."

"I'll take you home" said Harry.

They Apparated back to her house and she opened up the door. "Do you think it would be okay if I came in?"  
"Probably not."

Danielle took his hand and pulled him inside. "But mum and dad are probably asleep, so it shouldn't matter."

She led him up the stairs and met Draco coming down them. "What's he doing here?"

"Just pretend you don't see him."  
Draco sneered and said, "That's kind of hard considering he's so ugly."

Danielle rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Don't make me tell father to have the you know what talk with you."

"I've already had the you know what talk. Maybe you should have it; Mr. I can't keep my hands off Pansy. Oh by the way is she here?"

Draco ducked his head and turned his back on them. Danielle led Harry to her room and closed the door. Harry looked around while she went to shower and change. She came out and found him sleeping on the bed. She sighed and pulled off his shoes and pants, then took off his shirt and glasses. She climbed into bed next to him and cuddled into him.

Danielle woke up the next morning and leaned over Harry to look at the clock. It was seven in the morning. She flopped back down, waking up Harry. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

Harry groaned and flopped over on his stomach. "My head hurts."

"I bet Ron is saying the same thing."

"Why?"

"Because of how much Fire whiskey you two drank."

Danielle kissed Harry's shoulder and got up. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She was in her undergarments and brushing her teeth when Harry came in. He stopped to watch her then said, "I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded her head and watched him undress and get in the shower. Danielle finished brushing her teeth and went looking for her hairbrush. "Harry, is my hairbrush in the shower?"

"Yeah it is."

She reached her hand past the shower door and Harry grabbed her hand, pulling her into the shower. She yelped as the water hit her and said, "What did you do that for?"

He just smiled at her and handed her the brush. "Now I have to go change."

Danielle shoved Harry's shoulder and he pretended to fall. He grabbed her arms and she landed on top of him. "You did that on purpose."

"Who me?"

Danielle raised one eyebrow as Harry looked back at her with an innocent look on his face. She poked him in the side and he squirmed. She leaned over and kissed him. Danielle broke this kiss and got up. Harry got up after her and pulled her to him. He hugged her to him and whispered, "I hope I never loose you."

Danielle touched his jaw and smiled at him. "I hope I never loose you too Harry."

Harry kissed her neck and she giggled, ducking out of the way. "So you're ticklish?"

"No, why?"

Harry grinned at her and kissed her neck again. She squirmed as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Harry licked her collarbone and she closed her eyes. She moved her head to the side to give him more access. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth. He undid the clasp on her bra and took it off, along with her panties. He pushed her up against the shower wall and passionately kissed her mouth. His hand slid up her waist to her breast and she arched her hips into his. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Shit."

He rested his head against her shoulder and she said, "Please Harry."

Harry shook his head and turned off the water. "Not here."

"Then where?"

Harry stepped out of the shower and picked her up. He carried her out of the bathroom and gently laid her on the bed. He left her for a second to lock the bedroom door then laid on the bed next to her. He rolled on top of her and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth. Harry kissed her jaw and down the side of her neck to her collarbone. He lifted himself up on his elbows and kissed her nipple. She slid her fingers into his hair as he created suction. She moaned his name and turned her head to the side. Harry kissed down her body to her bellybutton, where he stuck his tongue in her navel. He watched up the line of her body as she arched her back. He kissed her hipbone and he sat up to kneel between her legs.

She looked at him and watched him as he leaned over her to kiss her mouth. She pulled him to her and he raised himself up on his elbows. He slid into her and she bit her lip and turned her head away from him. He grabbed her jaw and kissed her as he thrust into her. Tears leaked from her eyes. He moved slowly, thrusting in and out. She dug her fingernails into his back. Harry belatedly wondered if they were bleeding, but didn't really care. He only wanted the girl under him to scream his name as he gave her pleasure, which she did. He thrust into her one last time, before burring his face in her neck, moaning her name as he came.

Danielle traced her fingers down Harry's back. He lifted himself up on his elbows and said, "I'm crushing you aren't I?"

"No, you're fine Harry."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

She kissed him and he rolled off of her. He touched her cheek and said, "I love you Danielle."

Danielle's eyes widened as she tried to make sense of what he had just said. "I…I love you too Harry."

He gave her a dazzling smile and said, "I suppose we should get up."

Danielle nodded her head and they both got up and dressed. "Are you going to come stay with me?" asked Harry.

"If you want."

He nodded his head and helped her pack. Harry picked up her trunk and they walked down the stairs. Lucius was waiting for them at the door. "Draco told me he was here. I suppose you're going with him."

Danielle nodded her head and Lucius sighed. He hugged her goodbye and watched them go. They went shopping for food as soon as they got to Harry's house.

The next morning Danielle got up and was unpacking her trunk, when Harry came in and sat on the bed. He picked up the blue book she had in the middle of her bed and said, "What's this?"

"My diary."

He put it back on the bed and watched her. "So how long did you want me here Harry?"

"As long as you want, why?"

"Just wondering."

Harry absently picked up her diary and was flipping through it. He looked down at the page he had it on and found a drawing of his parents walking hand in hand down a tree lined path. "I've never seen this picture before."

She sat behind Harry and looked over his shoulder. "That's because it's not a real picture. I just drew them there."

"Can I have it?"  
"If you want."

He ripped it out of the book and laid the picture next to him. He glanced at the next page and noticed a young naked lady with wings sprouting out of her back, with her face tipped up to the moon. His cheeks turned pink and he closed the book. "You draw?"

"When I feel the inclination to. What are we doing today Harry?"

She kissed the back of his neck. "Is everyone you draw…well you know…"

She laughed and said, "Of course not Harry. I mean you don't play Quidditch nude do you?"

"Well…I…no, you've drawn me?"

"A few times."

Harry flipped through the book and found two pictures of him. He closed the book and said, "Let's go see what Ron and Hermione are up to."

Danielle nodded her head and they left the house. They came back home as the sun was setting. Danielle showered and climbed into bed next to Harry.

The following day, saw Danielle on her knees in the front garden. She had put her hair up in a messy bun and had dirt streaked on her cheeks. Harry had went with Ron to Diagon Alley for some stuff; he wouldn't let her know what he was getting. She sprinkled some seeds across the dirt and moved to the next section. Harry walked up the walkway and said, "You don't have to do that."

Danielle jumped a little and turned to look at him. "Gosh you scared me. I want to do it."

He looked at her and noticed that even with her hair a mess and dirt on her face, she looked pretty. An older lady came walking by, she paused at the walkway. "It's nice to see someone bought this house."

Harry and Danielle turned to face her. She smiled at the both of them. "You have a beautiful wife there."

"She's not…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, she said, "I'm your neighbor two houses down. My name is Nora Greenwood."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Danielle…"

"Potter? I seem to recall a lovely young couple that had moved here with that last name. They lived in the very same house, and then mysteriously disappeared."

Harry nodded his head and the old lady said, "Well I better be getting back to my flowers. Don't be strangers Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The ambled away and Danielle said, "She's a cute old lady. Maybe we should bake her something."

"Like what and what do you mean we should? You can't cook."

"Okay I mean you should bake her something. She seems lonely."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and said, "I can't believe she thought we were married."

"I guess it would be an easy enough mistake. I mean what else could I be to you?"

"I don't know the gardener."

Danielle picked up a weed and threw it at him. He laughed and kneeled next to her. He dug his fingers into the dirt and touched her forehead. She leaned closer to him and pretended to kiss him while putting dirt down his shirt. He scooped up some dirt and made to put it down her shirt but she got up and ran. He got up, ran after her and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and he flipped her over. She covered the front of her top with her arms. He threatened her with the dirt and she shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I love you Harry."

Harry stilled and looked at her. "That's the first time you've said it without having me say it first."

He dropped the dirt and kissed her. He pulled away, but left their noses touching. He smiled at her and whispered, "I love you Danielle."

"Well, isn't this touching?"

Harry got up fast and pulled out his wand. Danielle stood up warily and looked towards Bellatrix. "What are you doing here Bella?"

"I could ask you the same thing Danielle. Boy won't the Dark Lord be happy with what I have to tell him."

"And what would that be?"  
"That his Death Eater is having sex with the enemy."  
"Wrong Bella, I'm here helping daddy."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at that. "Lucius?"

"No not Lucius. I thought you knew. I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."

"So you're his little brat that pushed me to the side."

"Shut up Bella. So if you came to kill Harry, why are you standing here making idle chit chat?"

Bellatrix sneered at Danielle. "What Bella, are you afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of him. And you stay out of this."

"I can't promise you that Bella, see he's mine."

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at Danielle. "_Crucio_!"

Danielle ducked and felt the spell go over her head. Danielle shoved Harry and they ran towards the house. "Oh are we playing a game?"

"Yeah it's called hide and seek. Come find us if you can Bella."

"Fine, I'll give you a head start then you both die."

Danielle pulled open the door and her and Harry went inside. "Harry, I hope you remember every jinx and curse you know. Try silent spells, I've fought her before, she's vicious. She'll use every curse she knows and enjoy your pain."

They ran to the back door and out in the backyard. The fence was high enough so no one would see anything. Harry told her to hide somewhere. Danielle climbed up the tree and waited while Harry hid behind a bush. Bellatrix came out of the door a few minutes later saying, "Where are you?"

Bellatrix neared the bush Harry was behind and she made it disappear. Harry moved out of the way as she sent a spell at him. Harry sent one back over his shoulder, it just missed her. Harry tripped and tumbled to the ground. His glasses fell off and Danielle whispered 'shit' under her breath. Bellatrix laughed as Harry pointed his wand at her and tried to search for his glasses. Bellatrix yelled "Crucio!" Harry felt excruciating pain radiate though his body; he opened his mouth and screamed. "That's right Potter, scream for help."

Danielle pointed her wand at Bellatrix and silently said, "_Crucio_."

Bellatrix screamed as the spell hit her. Harry looked over his shoulder in the grass and finally found his glasses. He put them on as Danielle stopped the spell. Bellatrix got up from her knees and said, "You little bitch, I'm going to kill you very slowly for that."

She aimed her wand and said, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Danielle had ducked the spell but at the last minute, Harry had launched himself at Bellatrix and the spell hit Danielle. Danielle tumbled out of the tree and lay still on the ground. Harry rolled off Bellatrix and aimed a spell at her, which reduced her mindset to that of a cat, which was not reversible. He mentally thanked Hermione for finding that spell, as he ran to Danielle. He pulled her into his arms and she slowly opened her eyes. She coughed and blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. "Please don't die Danielle. We'll get you to St. Mungo's; they'll be able to help."

"Harry, I love you. I know you can defeat the Dark Lord."

"Will you just stop talking. You're going to be fine."

"Have Hermione practice silent spells. And don't try to fight him out right, make him move around a lot."  
"Shut up, I can't concentrate!"

Danielle coughed and closed her eyes as Harry Apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. They arrived in the lobby and two nurses took her from him.


	14. Chapter 12

_So here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long, but I had to rewrite the whole chapter, that and I've been playing the new Harry Potter video game. Any way hope you all enjoy, even though I'm not that impressed with this chapter even though I rewrote it._

**Chapter 12**

By late September, Danielle was released from St. Mungo's. She was finishing dressing, when Draco came in. "They told us you were being released today."

Danielle looked at him and held out her hand to him. He took it and allowed himself to be lead to the bed. "How's mum taking it?"

"She completely broke down, when she first heard you weren't going to make it. She confessed to something I believe I should tell you. Also she had Harry almost killed by two Death Eaters. So if he's not here when you go to the lobby, then you know he's avoiding you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Mum killed Professor Dumbledore."  
"What? How? Why?"

"It seems she went to visit Dumbledore on the day I was supposed to kill him, for two purposes. One was to find out what he was doing to find you, and the other was to do my job, incase I couldn't. I was going to let him live. He would have found you sooner had I just told him where I thought you could have been found."

Tears misted Draco's eyes and he looked away from her. Danielle hugged her brother and whispered, "I love you Draco, no matter what."

He nodded his head and got up. "I better go, I wasn't supposed to come here without mum, she'll be mad if she finds out."

Danielle frowned at his words and watched him walk out of the room. She got up and made her way to the lobby. She looked up and scanned the lobby, but didn't find who she was looking for. She sighed and left St. Mungo's. Danielle turned the corner and walked out of sight at the same time that Harry entered St. Mungo's. She continued walking and reached a deserted street, where she held up her wand hand. The Knight Bus appeared and she told them she wished to go to Godric's Hollow.

She got off the bus after a few other stops and made here way to Harry's house. Danielle walked up to the walkway and knocked on the door. When no one answered by the third knock she sat down to wait for him. Meanwhile Harry was frantic, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had even went to her house and been yelled at by Narcissa. He made his way home as the sun was setting. He walked up the walkway and noticed lights were on in the house. He pulled out his wand and made his way to the front door.

Danielle had gotten tired of waiting for Harry to come home, so she had let herself in. by four she began to get hungry so she decided to make herself some dinner. At least she knew how to make mashed potatoes and meatloaf, that's what she told herself by the second try. Danielle pulled out the meatloaf and banged the pan on the stove. "Stupid muggles and their stupid what ever this is called."

"It's called an oven, and what are you doing here?"

Danielle turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Trying to make dinner for the both of us. Unfortunately we'll have to rely on you to do the cooking from now on."

He smiled at her as she pushed a stray lock of hair off her face. "At least I can make mashed potatoes."

He walked over to her and stuck his finger in the pan. He tried some of the mashed potatoes and made a face at her. "What did you do to them?"

"I followed the recipe, that's what I did. Why?"

"There's way to much salt."

"Well, it didn't say how much to use. It just said salt."

Harry started laughing at the forlorn look on her face. She hit him on the shoulder and he hugged her. "Don't worry Danielle, I love you no matter what you cook like."

"Gee, thank you Harry."

She cleaned up the mess she made. Harry took her hand and led her to the couch in the living room. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. She laid her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Harry I have something important to tell you."

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what? When did you find that out?"

"They told me when I was released."

Harry was silent next to her and she moved away from him. "Harry please talk to me."

"I…we can't…Voldemort will find out and then kill you. Isn't there a way to get rid of it?"

"You can't be serious?"

He just looked at her and she got up. "You aren't even going to consider how I feel about it?"

"But Danielle…"

"No, Harry. Fine, I understand perfectly. I guess that's all we have to say to each other."

Danielle walked out of the room and out of the house. She hailed the Knight Bus and went home. She walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. Narcissa came by a couple times to check on her, but Danielle told her to go away. She finally fell asleep after crying for a while. She stayed in bed for the next four days.

The fifth morning Danielle woke up and got dressed. She sent an owl to Veronica and they went shopping in Hogsmeade. "So what has been up with you?"

"Not much Ronnie, what about you and Seamus?"

"We're dating now. Mum's furious, but dad had a talk with her."

They were standing in front of the jewelry counter, when Hermione walked over to them. "Hi Danielle."

"Hello Hermione."

"I can't believe it's already October."

"Neither can I. There's going to be a Halloween dance again," said Veronica.

"That sounds like fun."

Danielle nodded her head. "Hey you're welcome to come. I mean if we can get permission from Mc Gonagall."

"I'll ask her about it and then you can invite Harry, Danielle."

"You better invite him."

Hermione frowned, but didn't press for information. She would ask Harry about it later. "Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"That's okay you two go on ahead I'm going to go to Diagon Alley for a few things" said Danielle.

They watched her walk away then headed to the Three Broomsticks. Danielle stepped into Borgin and Burkes. The owner recognized her as a Malfoy and tried to sell her something. "I received this from someone a while ago. I figure a pretty girl like yourself might want it."

She looked at him a waited for him to show it to her. He pulled out a gold locket and held it up for her inspection. She reached out for it but he pulled it out of her reach. "I'm selling it for 120 Galleons."

"Done."

"Now, wait a minute, you can't just agree to the price."

She pulled out the money and laid it on the counter, then took the locket. She shoved it in her pocket and went home. She locked her door and pulled it out of her pocket. It had an ornate serpentine S on the front of it. Danielle near about dropped it on the floor. She sent an urgent owl to Hermione asking for her to meet with her in the astronomy tower that night. Danielle received an okay reply back and waited for dark.

Danielle dressed in all black and put the locket around her neck. It felt extremely heavy to her. She grabbed her broom out of the closet and left for Hogwarts. She landed on the astronomy tower and Hermione ran to meet her. "What's wrong?"

Danielle took off the locket and showed it to Hermione, who said, "_Lumos_."

Light flared from her wand and she looked at the locket. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at Danielle. "Is that what I think it is?"

Danielle nodded her head. "You have to give it to Harry."

"Sure Hermione."

Danielle flew to Harry's house and dismounted in the front yard. She walked up to the door and was about to ring the doorbell when she heard female laughter. She knocked instead and was about to turn away when the door opened. "Danielle what are you doing here?"

She noticed movement behind Harry and saw a pretty blonde girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Danielle took the locket off and gave it to him. She noticed the girl's red lipstick was smeared a bit and turned to leave, when Harry grabbed her arm. "Please let go."

He did not listen and said, "Where did you get this?"

"I walked into Borgin and Burkes today and he told me he had something that might interest me. I paid the 120 Galleons for it and left."

"Let me pay you back."

Danielle looked at Harry and jerked her arm out of his grasp. "I don't want your money."

"Danielle I think we should talk."

"Why Harry you told me how you feel, we have nothing more to say to each other."

He lowered his voice a little and asked, "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes Harry."

"Then let me help…"

"If you even hint at paying me I will slap you. Now goodnight Mr. Potter, have a lovely evening."

Danielle walked away and made her way home. She put the broom away and went to bed. The next day she spent in her room writing in her diary. Hermione sent her an owl about a costume party that was being held at school and that Professor McGonagall said that she could come if she wished. Danielle sent a yes reply back.

On the night of October 31st, Danielle got dressed in her costume. She was going as the sorceress Circe. She magically colored her hair a flaming red and braided it, then put on a Grecian style dress. She changed her eye color to a very bright green and left the house. She entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts and saw Hermione and Ron seated at a table near the dance floor. Danielle stepped up to Ron and said, "Ron, it's polite to dance with your date when she looks at the dance floor every few minutes."

Hermione smiled at the confused look on Ron's face and said, "So you did make it?"

"Of course. So what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a woodland fairy. What about you?"

"Circe."

"You look good as a red head," said Ron.

"Thanks I'll remember that for if I ever go into hiding. So Ron are you going to dance with Hermione?"

Ron shrugged and Danielle laughed. She looked around the room as Ron and Hermione left the table. She spotted Seamus and Veronica dancing together. Then she spotted Harry talking to Ginny. She also noticed that the same blonde haired girl was hanging on his arm. Danielle looked at Ginny and noticed she was angry for some reason. Danielle shrugged and felt someone hug her from behind. "I miss my sister."

"Draco, I didn't know you were capable of giving affection."

"On your birthday yes, any other day maybe. Potter's an ass if you ask me, but you didn't ask my opinion did you?"

"Why do you say that?"

Danielle looked back at Harry and Draco said, "The girl is Fleur's sister. She has a bit of a crush on Potter. She is younger than him though."

Her gaze collided with Harry's and she watched as he excused himself from the two girls. "I'm going to go home now. You have fun Draco."

"Not yet, Potter's walking this way. I want to know what he has to say to you."

"Why?"  
"Because you're avoiding him."

Harry stopped in front of her and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be Malfoy?"

"Yes, keeping my sister company. What do you want Potter?"

"I just wanted to give your sister something."

"Well?"

Harry held out a box and Danielle looked inside. "It's safe now, I thought you'd want it."

She took out the locket and noticed the tiny crack on the front. Draco took it from her and whispered for her ears only, "Where did you get that?"

She didn't say anything and he put it around her neck. "Remind me to have a chat with you."

She shook her head and waited for Harry to say anything else. Gabrielle Delacour came walking over and tucked her arm around Harry's. " 'Ello, I am Gabby. You are?"

Danielle blatantly ignored her outstretched hand and said nothing to her. Gabrielle pouted prettily and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "'Arry are we going to dance?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to keep you and your date, it was nice to see you again Mr. Potter."

Draco turned his sister around and they were walking away when Harry grabbed her arm. Draco looked murderously at Harry and said, "Take your hand off my sister."

"Or what Malfoy? I need to talk to her."

"About what Potter?"

"I want to talk to her alone."

Draco pulled her away from Harry and Harry said, "I want to talk to her because she's carrying my child."

That stopped Draco in his tracks. He took both of Danielle's arms and turned her to face him. "Is it true? Why won't you talk to him?"

"Because he doesn't want it, so as far as I am concerned he's not the father."

Draco's eyes became cold steel as he looked at Harry. "Why?"

"I'd really like to talk to Danielle alone."

"Fine, then alone is what you two are going to get."

He dragged Danielle out of the Great Hall and Harry followed. He led them up to the Room of Requirement, muttering the whole way about helping a Potter. When the door to the room appeared he shoved Danielle inside and slammed it shut after Harry. He sat down in front of the wall and waited.

Danielle turned to face Harry and waited for him to say something. While she was waiting she changed her hair color and eye color back. "I want to apologize for the things I said to you when you first told me. I just wasn't expecting it. I went for a walk after you left, and thought some things through. Please talk to me Danielle."

"And you expect me to forgive you? You didn't even take into consideration how I felt."

"I'm sorry and I want you to keep the baby."

"What about Gabby?"

"She…I don't love her. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Danielle glanced at Harry and said, "I guess I can give it another try Harry."

"Let's go home."

She nodded her head and took his hand as they walked out of the room. Draco looked up and watched them walk away. They walked outside and Harry said, "So how did you get here?"

"By broom."

"Broom?"

Danielle nodded her head and Harry shook his, unwilling to say anything at the moment. Danielle found her broom and they left Hogwarts. They arrived home and Harry went upstairs to take a shower. Danielle went exploring. She walked into the basement. She was looking through some of the boxes when she heard Harry call for her. "I'm down here."

He came down the stairs as she opened another box. "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing really, just looking around."

She pulled out a photograph of the Order members and handed it to Harry. "I miss them."

"I know what you mean, I've never even seem my mum, but I miss her too."

"Is the house she lived in still there?"

"I would imagine it is."

"Do you have the address?"

Danielle nodded her head and he said, "Let's go than."

"But Harry…"

He put his finger to her lips and took her hand. Together they Apparated to the house in Little Hangleton. The Gaunt house sat nearby dark and derelict. The house in front of them was just as dark. Harry entered first, followed by Danielle. "_Lumos_."

Light flared from both of their wands and they looked around the room. They walked further into the house. Harry walked into a room on the left and Danielle followed. "I guess this was her bedroom."

Danielle went though some drawers and pulled out a photo album. She left the room and made her way to the back of the house. The door to the last room wouldn't open. She frowned and said, "_Alohamora_."

The door opened and Danielle looked into the room. It was empty, except for a small table in the far corner. Harry came up behind her and looked into the room. "Do you think this room seems strange?" asked Danielle.

Harry nodded his head. "It looks like there should be a door on the far wall."

Danielle followed Harry into the room and the door slammed shut. She turned around and saw an acromantula the size of a car in the corner past the door. She collided with Harry, who had been backing up. "How many?"

"There's just two in front of me. The Impediment curse works really well " said Harry.

Just as the giant spider moved towards her, Danielle yelled "_Impedimenta_."

The spider stopped in its tracks and Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her to the door on the far side of the hall. He shoved her inside, ahead of him as one of the spiders lunged for him. He slammed the door on the spider's leg and Danielle said, "I don't think that was such a good idea."

"What?"

"Closing the door."

Harry looked to where she was looking and saw what appeared to be Dementors coming towards them. "I'm puzzled, I don't feel any thing."

Danielle looked at Harry and said, "They must be Lethifolds. I believe the same spell you use on Dementors works on them."

Harry had taken a few steps forward and cast the Patronus charm, when Danielle dropped to her knees behind him. Harry felt rather than saw the Dementors that were behind him. He turned and cast the same spell at the advancing Dementors. He dropped down on his knees in front of Danielle and said, "I can't do this alone Danielle. I need you to help."  
Danielle opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "Please Danielle. Think of happy thoughts."  
"I don't think I have any Harry."  
"Of course you do. Think about us."

Harry helped her up and she turned to see three Dementors coming towards her and Harry. Her first attempt lead to nothing. By her third try she had produced a full Patronus. It flew around the room, just brushing Danielle with its wing. She turned to Harry and hugged him. He pulled her to the far end of the room and they went through a doorway. "A dragon" said Harry.

"I suppose so. I never would have thought I could produce a Patronus, let alone one in the shape of a dragon."

"Yours is a stag, right?"

Harry nodded his head and took a couple steps into the room. He slipped in something slick and fell on his back. "Floor's slippery."

Danielle looked at her feet in the dark room and whispered, "I wonder why?"

Danielle said, "_Lumos_."

Light flared from her wand, illuminating the room before them. She covered her mouth with her hand as she noticed the large dragon in the middle of the room. Her wand light gleamed on black scales. Danielle noticed the spikes that were protruding from its tail. It roared at them with a loud screeching scream. It looked like it was guarding two gray colored eggs and a clear glass box. "I bet what we want is in that box."

Danielle nodded her head and said, "How do you suppose we achieve that?'

"If I can bring a broom here you can distract her while I sneak up on her."

"She's not going to be too happy with us."

Harry made a broom appear before him and took off up towards the vaulted ceiling. While the dragon focused on Harry, Danielle crept closer and fired off a few spells. This distracted the dragon and Harry was able to fly a little lower. "You need to make her come to you Danielle."

Danielle muttered under her breath about stupid dragons and how was she supposed to get a dragon to follow her. The dragon had stood up by this time and swung its tail in Harry's direction. Harry dove at the last minute and narrowly missed it. "Oh Danielle?"

"Yes Harry?"

"She breaths fire too."

Danielle sighed and watched the dragon for a few minutes before walking backwards. This gained the attention of the dragon. It tried to get at her, but Danielle was too far away. The dragon uncoiled itself a little and got ready to breath fire. Danielle had just barely made it out of the way. She felt the heat of the flames against her back. That's when she noticed a hole in the wall next to her. She pointed her wand at it and noticed something was glittering inside. She pulled it out and saw it was a necklace. Danielle frowned and looked back at the dragon. She then noticed a similar necklace around the dragon's neck. She watched Harry and the dragon as she pressed the little button on the side of the necklace. The dragon roared and stood completely still. Harry flew lower, testing the dragon, when she did not react he made a grab for the box. As Harry flew away from the dragon, it shook its head and focused on Harry. The dragon swung its tail in Harry's direction, knocking him from his broom. Danielle screamed, gaining the dragons' attention. It turned towards her and Danielle pushed the button again. She ran towards Harry and picked up the box that was lying near him. She tripped over her own foot and went down hard as she made her way to Harry. Danielle looked over her shoulder; luckily the dragon was still standing where she had left it. She turned back to Harry and noticed he had a gash in his side. She looked up and noticed there was a door a few feet from them. She used the levitating spell and made her way to the door, with Harry in tow. Danielle had just closed the door when she heard a roaring sound from the room they had just left.

She looked around the new room they were in and noticed that they were right back where they had first started out. Danielle looked down the hall, puzzled as she picked up the photo book that she had laid on the floor outside the first door. She then Apparated them both near St. Mungo's and dragged Harry inside the hospital.

Harry and her were let go the next morning. Both of them left for Harry's house. Danielle gave him the box and he set it on the kitchen table. "I have two more to find then, if this is one."

Danielle nodded her head and watched as he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with intricately designed charms hanging from it. Harry frowned as he looked at it. "I suppose we should test it and then destroy it, so it doesn't contain his soul any more."

She nodded her head and watched as he walked down to the basement. She sat down at the table to wait for him to return. He can back after an hour looking tired and drawn. He handed her the bracelet and said, "it's done."

He then walked upstairs and Danielle followed after him. She found him lying on his bed. He watched her as she walked towards him. He held out his hand and she laid next to him. "I need to find two more."

"Let me help you Harry."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. She kissed his cheek and held him as he slept. Danielle woke up with a start. She looked around the darkened room, but could not figure out what had woken her up. She got up and made her way down the stairs for a glass of water. Danielle was standing at the sink, staring out the window when she felt someone's arms slide around her waist. "I woke up when you left."

She smiled and put her cup down on the counter. Danielle turned around and Harry kissed her forehead. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah I was just getting something to drink."

Harry took her hand and they walked back up the stairs. Danielle laid down and Harry laid down next to her. "I think we should start at Hogwarts. I'll send an owl to Professor McGonagall and inform her of our arrival."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Danielle turned to face him and put her arm around his waist. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Danielle and Harry arrived at Hogwarts as the sun was setting. They went straight to see professor McGonagall. She met them in her old office. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy?"

"We came to try to search for a um…a horcrux, " said Harry.

"A horcrux? And where do you expect to find this object?"

"Somewhere on the school property. That is why we came to ask your permission to search the school."

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "I will allow you to search the school and surrounding property on two conditions. One is that you are to stay in this room during the day; I do not need my students interrupted. Second is that you confine your searching to after the students are in their respective houses."

"Thank you professor."

"I will inform Mr. Filch that you two have permission to wander the school. This will be your housing while you are here. I will send a house-elf to you for your meals and other things. I would like at least some information on your progress."

Harry nodded his head and she left the room, locking the door behind her. "Where should we start?"

"The Chamber of Secrets I suppose."

Together they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They walked into the bathroom and Harry stepped up to the sink that had a serpent etched into the tap. "**_Open_**."

The sink slid into a cavernous space in the floor and showed the tunnel that was hidden behind the sink. Harry went first and Danielle followed. They slid down the wet, slimy pipe and came out in a tunnel. "_Lumos_."

Light flared from Harry's wand and they walked deeper into the tunnel, until they came to a cave-in. They climbed through a small hole near the top and walked a little further into the tunnel. They stopped in front of two entwined serpents that were etched into the solid wall before them. The light from Harry's wand made the emerald eyes of the two snakes glitter menacingly at them. The two serpents split revealing a long dimly lit chamber. Harry shuddered as he walked ahead of Danielle. They stood before the statue of Salazar Slytherin and both turned different ways, in search of anything that would lead them to a secret hiding place.

"I don't see anything magically concealed do you Harry?"

Danielle turned around when he did not answer and found in his place a solid stonewall. She then noticed the statue and the entwined serpents that supported the ceiling were gone. She was standing in what appeared to be a small chamber. She stepped forward and heard a soft click. Danielle dropped to the ground as a huge sickle swung out of the recess in the wall before her. She moved forward on her belly and felt the air currents the sickle was making above her. She was crawling along when the floor suddenly gave out below her. She screamed as she fell and hit the ground hard. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was two dark tunnels in front of her.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She heard a noise behind her and scrabbled to her feet with her wand at the ready. Harry came tumbling out of a niche in the wall. He got up and looked surprised to find her. He had a few scrapes on his face and his shirt was torn in places. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the right of the statue and you disappeared. Then a swinging sickle nearly impaled me and the floor fell out from under me. Now I'm here, where did you go?"

"I fell though the floor and walked though the right hand tunnel before us, now I'm back where I started."

"I suppose we'll be taking the one on the left then?"

"That or the one inside the one on the right."

Danielle and Harry walked into the left hand tunnel with their wands out and ready. As they progressed further into the tunnel it began to get cold and damp. The tunnel narrowed off and fed into a long wide chamber. There were bones littered across the chamber and a dark archway at the end. Danielle was looking at the ground when Harry stopped suddenly in front of her. A hissing sound greeted them from the tunnel. A Basilisk emerged slowly from the tunnel and Harry backed up slowly. The snake was a brilliant green color and had one eye missing, while the other eye had a knife sticking out of it. Danielle tripped and landed on her butt, gaining the attention of the large snake. "Danielle can you transfigure into something?"

"Why?"  
"Maybe you can distract it while I look for a way to kill it."  
"The only things I can transfigure into are a hawk and a unicorn."

"A unicorn?"  
'It took me forever to do, however instead of pure white I can only do black. For a while I couldn't get a horn to sprout out of my forehead."

"Aren't they supposed to be hard to catch?"

"Um Harry…you aren't thinking of matching a unicorn to a basilisk are you?"

Harry nodded his head and Danielle sighed. She changed shape behind Harry and he turned to look at her. There stood a black unicorn where Danielle had been standing. The snake chose that moment to lunge at them. Danielle galloped past Harry, confusing the snake. It followed her instead, while Harry tried to find something to kill it with. " _Accio _sword."

The sword stayed firmly planted in the serpents' eye. Danielle made another circuit around the snake, which lunged at her. She sliced it across its soft underbelly and raced off in Harry's direction. The snake hissed in pain and swung around to follow Danielle. Harry grabbed her mane and swung on her back. Danielle narrowly missed being bit as she galloped towards the tunnel the snake had come out of. The dark tunnel descended sharply, causing her to stumble a bit, before she regained her footing. They reached a place in the tunnel where Danielle would not fit in her current form, so Harry dismounted and Danielle changed back. They slipped through the opening and found before them a large eerily blue-lit chamber. On a pedestal in the center stood a cup.

Harry ran to it and pulled it off the stand. Water began pouring into the room and an opening appeared in the far wall. Out of that opening came the basilisk they had fled from. Danielle looked around for a weapon in the fast rising water but could find nothing. "_Accio _sword!"

When nothing happened she went through the other names that the sword could be that was sticking out of the snakes eye. Finally she got lucky and the weapon flew into her hand. She looked at it and vaguely registered the ornate R on the handle above what looked to be a raven. "I think you killed our snake Danielle."

"And I believe I just found our horcrux."

Harry walked over and looked at it. It was a Scottish dirk about sixteen or seventeen inches in length. Another opening appeared in the far way and they waded their way over to it, hoping nothing else was waiting for them in the dark. They made their way back to their room and showered before falling into bed.

Danielle woke up and noticed it was three in the afternoon. She stretched and got out of bed to use the bathroom. She came back and found Harry sitting up in bed. "I hope I didn't wake you?"  
"No."

She climbed in bed next to him and he said, "I think we should destroy the two horcruxes we have, before we go looking for the next one."

Danielle nodded her head and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her as a knock sounded at the door. He got out of the bed and pulled out the blankets on the other bed, before the door was opened. Professor McGonagall came in, followed be a house-elf. The house-elf laid the food on the table and left. "How is your searching going?"  
"We found one, now we just need to find the other."  
"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

She left the room and Danielle and Harry sat down to eat. They dressed and made their way out to the forbidden forest after the sun had set and the students had all trudged to their dorms. They destroyed the spells that were on the two objects and made their way back to the room. Harry began pacing as soon as Danielle had closed and locked the door. She put the two items away and waited for him to say something. "Where do you suppose the other one is?"

"I don't know."

He paced back and forth in the small room, until Danielle grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "What?"

She shook her head and kissed his mouth. She broke the kiss and pulled his shirt up his body. He tossed it on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Harry undid the buttons down her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor as Harry kissed her. He unclasped her bra and slid that off her shoulders too. She undid the button on his pants and tugged them down. Harry kissed her neck and pulled off her skirt. He pulled her to the bed and tugged her down on top of him.

Harry woke up in the early afternoon of the next day and rolled over to face Danielle. She was sleeping with her hand under her cheek and her lips were slightly parted. He leaned closer and lightly kissed her lips. She frowned and rolled over on her back. She turned her head away from him and he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Danielle moaned in her sleep and he pushed the sheet down, baring her upper body. He lightly kissed the underside of her breast and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her navel. He kissed her hip and she threaded her fingers in his hair, which startled him. He raised his head and looked up at her. A knock sounded at the door and Harry got up out of the bed and threw on his robe. Danielle put on Harry's shirt and the door opened. A house-elf came in followed by professor McGonagall. The house-elf set down the food on the table and left the room. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have asked to speak to you. They will be here shortly. I haven't that faintest idea how they found out you two were here."

She arched her eyebrow as Hermione came in, followed by Ron. Professor McGonagall left the room and Hermione took in both Harry's and Danielle's appearance. "So you've gotten back together have you two?"

Harry sat down on the bed, careful to keep his robe closed. "So have you found anything of importance?"

"We found one horcrux, now just need one more. Do you two have any ideas?" said Harry.  
"I was thinking the Slytherin common room, I mean that was Tom Riddle's home really."

"But there's nothing really in the Slytherin common room, " said Danielle.

"We overheard the Bloody Baron talking to Nearly headless Nick about how there used to be a secret panel in the wall, but then it just disappeared."

Everyone looked to Danielle, as if she could confirm that there was indeed a secret panel in the wall. "I don't know if there is one or not."

"Well you are a Slytherin," said Ron.

Hermione elbowed him and her looked at her. "What?"

"We want to help."

"But how are we going to get four people into the Slytherin common room?"

"Harry can wear his invisibility cloak and Ron and I can use the invisibility spell. You can just walk in, since you are still a Slytherin."

Harry nodded his head, "Alright we'll leave at ten tonight then. We'll meet at the staircase down to the dungeons."

Hermione and Ron left the room to go get ready for tonight.

At ten Harry and her walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door that lead to the dungeons. They didn't have to wait too long for Hermione and Ron to show up. Hermione briefly dropped her spell and waved to them. They went down the stairs and Danielle turned left down a long corridor. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and followed Danielle to Slytherin. After many turns and dark corridors, they stood in front of a solid wall. "Pureblood."

The wall slid open and Danielle walked in followed by the rest. The common room was mostly empty, except for her brother and his group of friends. "Danielle? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just searching for stuff."

He dismissed his friends, and walked over to her. "What exactly are you looking for Danielle?"

"A secret room in Slytherin."

He smirked and said, "Well good luck with that then."

He left and the common room was now empty. "Okay, now let's search for this hidden panel."

They each went separate ways, looking for a hidden panel in the walls. Harry found it behind a tapestry of the Slytherin crest. "Now how do we open it?"

Danielle got on her hands and knees and felt under the panel and found a latch. She pushed it to the left and the panel slid open. Together they went through the passageway which turned into a slide as the panel closed. They landed with a thud on top of a pile of hay. Danielle frowned and looked around for everyone else. She found Harry an arms length away. Hermione emerged a few feet away and Ron appeared right next to her. "So what's with the hay?" asked Ron.

Danielle shrugged and they made their way to the end of the hay pile. "Better then hard floor for once."

Danielle nodded her head and took out her wand. They walked through a doorway and into a small chamber. Near the only exit in the room were a dragon and a fire crab. Danielle tugged Harry back into the room with the hay and Hermione followed with Ron. "Any ideas?"  
"Well we don't have enough people to stun the dragon, but if we could stun the fire crab, then we could distract the dragon."

"Sure, now how do you propose we get them apart?"

"Two of us will distract the dragon and the other two will take on the fire crab."

"I noticed the ceiling had an opening in it about halfway into the room. I say the two that are distracting the dragon should lead it away and hopefully come back, " said Harry.

"Well since it involves flying you should do it Harry," said Hermione.

"Who's going with me?"

"Ron."

"No I'm not."

"Fine then Danielle will go with you. You can fly on a broom right Danielle?"

"Of course, I usually practice out flying Draco. So where do we get brooms from?"

"I noticed two were on the left-hand side of the doorway. Good luck you two."

Harry and Danielle walked back into the room and grabbed a broom each. They mounted and kicked off from the ground. Danielle circled near the opening of the ceiling while Harry went to annoy the dragon. It shook its head and gazed at Harry with yellow eyes. Harry circled around again and this time the dragon roared and got up. Harry noticed the black ridges that ran along its back and nearly missed being hit by a jet of flame. Harry moved out of reach and the frustrated dragon tried to follow. It spread its wings and took off after Harry and Danielle. They flew up through the hole in the ceiling and left Hermione and Ron to deal with the fire crab. Hermione and Ron walked into the room and fanned out, circling the fire crab. By the time they finished defeating the fire crab, Harry and Danielle had made it back. "We have maybe a few minutes before the dragon comes back."

Ron pulled open the door and they all walked inside. Harry closed the door behind him and they were plunged into darkness. "_Lumos_."

Light flared from each of their wands and lit the small chamber. In front of them paced a Sphinx. It focused its tawny eyes on the four of them and said, "If you answer my riddle on the first try you can pass. However, answer wrong and you will die. If you say nothing I will allow you to walk away. Only two people may answer my riddle and pass through, the others must remain behind. "

"Does it matter which two pass through?"

"Yes, it does. Only a Riddle may pass through."

Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron; I guess we wait for Danielle. "But Harry you can go in too, " said Danielle.

"How do you figure?"

"Because he marked you as his equal when he tried to kill you. I believe you should be able to pass through."

"Okay we'll try."

Harry turned to the Sphinx and asked, "What happens to someone who passes through that isn't a Riddle?"

The Sphinx smiled nastily and said nothing. "We're ready to hear the riddle."

**"First, think of some matter that sometimes can dance**

**it holds up our bodies and makes up our mass.**

**Next, they were once noble fighters now just some old men.**

**What becomes of great heroes who are**

**two hundred and ten?**

**Lastly, it may come new but once it is old it becomes**

**all rotten and disgusting to hold.**

**Now, put them all together and relate them to man**

**it's what every person becomes in the end."**

Danielle and Harry looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Danielle began repeating the phrases separately to Harry. "Great heroes that are two hundred and ten? That would be dead, right Danielle?"

Danielle nodded her head and tried to piece the other stuff together. "Rotting is the third clue."

"Relate them to man?"

Harry shook his head and Danielle turned to the Sphinx and said, "a fighting corpse."

The Sphinx got up from its position and moved out of the way. Danielle took Harry's hand and they walked past the Sphinx. "We'll wait here, hopefully you'll be back soon."

"I don't get that riddle though. What was the purpose of it?"

They stepped out of the tunnel into a very large chamber that held a large lake. The water was dark and glassy. There was an island in the middle of the lake that had a small boat on it. "How do you suppose we get the boat?"

"Maybe with the summoning spell."  
"_Accio _boat."

The boat glided across the water and stopped before them. They climbed in and the boat moved by itself to the other side of the lake. Halfway there something grabbed the side of the boat and tugged. The boat rocked precariously in the water but did not tip over. Something bumped the underside of the boat and shoved it hard to the left. Danielle fell in the water with a splash. She screamed as something grabbed her leg and tugged her under. Harry, who was still in the boat, was ready to jump overboard when Danielle surfaced again. "It's just a few grindylows."

He helped her back into the boat and then set off again. They made it to the other side of the lake and entered a large archway.

Danielle heard a soft click and dropped to the floor. Harry dropped to the floor after her. When nothing happened Danielle slowly got up and Harry followed after her. "Why did you drop?"

"I heard a click and years of training has taught me to drop. But I'm puzzled right now."

Harry walked further into the room and turned round to face her. "I don't see anything."

Danielle walked further into the room and her eyes widened at the sight behind Harry. "I believe I understand the Sphinx' riddle now."

Harry turned around and saw an army of Inferi. "How do you suggest we get by them?"

"With the Incendio spell."

Danielle and Harry walked further into the room. "Where is our final destination?"

Danielle twirled around the room and saw a doorway on the left hand side of the room past the cluster of Inferi. "Over there."

As soon as they had stepped halfway into the room, the Inferi charged. "_Incendio_."

Most of them jumped out of the way of the flames. Harry and Danielle slowly made their way to the door. One of the Inferius swung its sword at Danielle and she moved out of the way, gaining a shallow cut on the side of her face. Harry yanked open the door and shoved Danielle inside, before sending another jet of flames over his shoulder and closing the door. Harry turned around and saw Danielle approaching a small cup. "Found the last one."

"Let's destroy the spell now."

"Okay Harry."

Once they had destroyed the spell on the cup, they were walking back the way they had come when the floor gave out under them. They hit the ground in a cemetery and Danielle watched as the cup rolled away, to stop at the feet of the one man who she did not what to see. "So daughter disobeying me again?"

He raised her up and she searched for Harry and found him slowly getting to his feet. The Dark Lord grabbed her arm and revealed her Dark Mark, which he touched his wand to. Instantly his Death Eaters appeared and formed a circle around them. The Dark Lord shoved Danielle from him and turned to Harry. "I see you did one thing good daughter, you brought me Harry Potter. Now I can finish what I set out to do. Kill her, but leave the boy to me."

Danielle ducked the spells that flew at her and went running further into the graveyard. She feverently hopped that Harry would be able to hold the Dark Lord off for a little bit. She mentally sent an image to Hermione of where she and Harry were, in the hope that Hermione came with help.

Danielle tripped and fell and looked over her shoulder. Two of the Death Eaters were on her tail and one was a bout to aim a spell at her when someone in front of her shot a spell at them. Lupin helped her up and said, "Where's Harry?"

"Back there with the Dark Lord."

"Go help him, we'll cover you."

She noticed many of the Order members were there and ran back to help Harry. She found him on his knees in front of the Dark Lord. She looked around on the ground and found a stone near her foot. She picked it up and threw it at the Dark Lord's head. Surprisingly she hit him and he staggered. Harry got up and moved out of reach, while Danielle hid behind a tombstone. "Escaped did you daughter? No worry I'll deal with you after I kill the boy."

She sent a stunning spell over the tombstone, but it just missed him. It did however give Harry enough time to fire off a spell of his own. She kept the Dark Lord busy while Harry got in a few spells. Two Death Eaters appeared near her and she ducked behind another tombstone. They spotted her and gave chase. Danielle cursed her luck and sent a spell at the Dark Lord. "Use _Sectumsempra _Harry."

She did not have time to see if he listened because two Dementors blocked her path. The two Death Eaters that had been following her left and Danielle turned and ran. She did not get vary far, before she fell to the ground screaming. She looked up and saw Harry covered with a fine spray of blood battling the Dark Lord, before she blacked out.

_Disclaimer: nothing Harry Potter is mine, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Danielle Riddleand the riddle the Sphinx uses is mine, so please do not just take it without giving credit (It took a while to come up with it). Thanks to all who have reviewed. _


	16. Afterward

**Afterward**

Danielle woke up and frowned at the white ceiling above her. She turned her head and found Hermione in the bed next to her. "Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Danielle. "What happened Hermione?"

"I was running to help you and Harry, when I saw the Dark Lord collapse in a heap at Harry's feet. Harry dropped soon after. I believe he's here some where."

Danielle turned her head towards a sound near the doorway. A nurse came in and Danielle said, "Where's Harry Potter?"

"He's in the ward across the hall dear. Since you girls are awake you are free to go, just take it easy."

"What about Harry?"

"He should be leaving today too."

Danielle slowly got up and felt a little lightheaded at first. She dressed and made her way across the hall. The nurse on duty showed her to Harry's bedside and left. Danielle took his hand and he slowly opened his eyes. "Is he gone?"

"Hermione says he is."

He slowly sat up and said, "Miss Riddle would you please pick up the small box on the bedside table for me?"

Danielle nodded her head and picked up the small black box. Harry took it from her and took her other hand in his. "Danielle Riddle will you marry me?"

He opened the box to display a silver ring with two small diamonds in the shape of hearts. Danielle looked up at Harry and tears formed in her eyes. She whispered, "Yes Harry."

He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her down for a kiss.

The End...


End file.
